Harry Potter i Pentakl Wężoustych
by Tank30
Summary: Włamanie do Departamentu Tajemnic , Profesor Flitwick zostaje zamordowany.Harry Powraca do Hogwartu.Autorstwa Dygusa z Portalu HarryPotter8.pl
1. Jozu Solu McFly

**Jozu Salu McFly**

Jozu Salu McFly powszechnie uchodził za starego dziwaka. Mieszkał samotnie w opuszczonej chacie na skraju lasu. Stronił od towarzystwa innych ludzi. Rzadko pokazywał się w pobliskim miasteczku Smallmary. Jego wygląd był równie dziwny, jak imię które nosił. Napawał zdumieniem okolicznych mieszkańców a dla młodzieży był tematem kpin i wyzwisk.  
Twarz starca była pociągła i pokryta licznymi zmarszczkami. Zapadające się policzki były dowodem, że nie jadał zbyt dobrze. Długa siwa broda opadała mu na pierś. Miał w zwyczaju wiązać ją w warkocz. Przerzedzone włosy gdzieniegdzie świeciły łysymi placami. Ubrany był w zwiewną, przybrudzoną szatę, wyglądem przypominającą kobiecą koszulę nocną. Nie dbał o czystość i higienę. Sprawiał wrażenie żałosnego starca, któremu poprzestawiało się w głowie. Wytykano go palcami. Kilku młodzieńców często zapuszczało się na skraj lasu, aby dla frajdy obrzucić jego dom kamieniami. Niektórzy za punkt honoru uznawali zaczepianie nieporadnego starca, który reagował napadami szału.  
Szopa, w której Jozu mieszkał była pozostałością po magazynku wędkarzy. Postawiona pół wieku temu, obecnie groziła zawaleniem. Dach pokryty mchem i grubą warstwą ziemi uginał się do środka. Wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się zapaść. Szyby w oknie były powybijane. Drzwi zbite z kilku spróchniałych desek skrzypiały na wietrze, rozdzierając głuchą ciszę. W środku nie było kominka ani paleniska. Pod jedną ze ścian stało stare zniszczone łóżko, pokryte białą łuszczącą się farbą. Na przeciwległej ścianie wisiał przykurzony obraz. Przedstawiał portret kobiety o długich blond włosach. Ubrana w czarny płaszcz i diamentową biżuterię łypała złowrogo na zaciemnioną sień. Pod obrazem stał niewielki stół zbity z niedokładnie okorowanych desek.  
Jozu spędzał wiele godzin siedząc na łóżku i wpatrując się w zakurzony portret. Jego serce przepełnione było żalem i rozpaczą. Wspominając dawne życie, błędy jakie popełniał, bliskich których utracił, wielokrotnie zalewał się łzami. Tak też było pewnej październikowej nocy, kiedy ktoś po raz kolejny postanowił zakłócić jego spokój.

Noc była mroźna. Hulał silny wiatr, poruszając łysymi konarami drzew. Deszcz zacinał a jego lodowate krople rozbijały się o złote liście na dachu chaty i polanie, zamieniając je w mokrą breję. Padało nieprzerwanie od kilku dni. Zdawało się, że w taką pogodę nikt nie zechce zapuścić się w te strony.  
Wycie wiatru zakłócił niespodziewany trzask, jakby łamanych gałęzi. W okamgnieniu z ciemności wyłoniły się trzy postaci. Ubrane na czarno, z twarzami skrytymi pod kapturami, gorączkowo rozejrzały się po polanie. Najwyższy z przybyszy uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał kilkucalowy patyk, niby wskaźnik. Rozbłysł się on jasnym płomieniem, który oświetlił spowitą w ciemnościach polanę. Upewniwszy się, że nie ma w pobliżu nikogo, przybysze ruszyli w kierunku chaty stojącej samotnie na skraju ponurego lasu.  
- Jesteś pewien, że tutaj go znajdziemy? - rozległ się aksamitny kobiecy głos, który wydała z siebie najniższa i najdrobniejsza zakapturzona postać.  
- Oczywiście – syknął gruby męski głos z lekkim poirytowaniem – Musiał się ukryć, po tym jak wsypał wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Był gotowy zrobić wszystko byle tylko uniknąć Azkabanu.  
- Ale nie wydaje ci się Rowle, że znalazłby sobie lepszą kryjówkę? - zapytała kpiącym tonem kobieta – Poza tym słyszałam co mówili o nim mugole. Podobno jest obłąkany.  
- Trudno mu się dziwić, Rosanne – odparła męski głos należący do trzeciej, najwyższej postaci - Nasz stary znajomy kilkakrotnie lądował w Azkabanie. A wiesz doskonale jak działają na człowieka dementorzy. Jego żona tego nie wytrzymała. Po jej śmierci nie mógł się pozbierać.  
- No właśnie – odrzekł Rowle – Kiedy mu całkiem odwaliło, jego syn załatwił mu przeniesienie na odział zamknięty do Munga. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nawiać, ale nikt już go potem nie szukał.  
- Wizengamot uznał, że nie stwarza już zagrożenia – dodał drugi mężczyzna.  
- W takim razie, nie będzie w stanie nam pomóc – oznajmiła kobieta rozglądając się nerwowo po polanie. Zdawało jej się, że usłyszała jakieś kroki.  
- Jedyne czego potrzebujemy to kilka wspomnień – odrzekł wysoki mężczyzna – A te można zdobyć bez względu na jego stan psychiczny.  
Pozostała dwójka spojrzała po sobie.  
- Oksydusie – zaczęła nerwowo Rosanne – Zastanawialiśmy się w jaki sposób wspomnienie śmierciożercy, może nam pomóc?  
- Przecież on nie był nawet najbliższym współpracownikiem Czarnego Pana? - dodał Rowle – Był nikim.  
Mężczyzna nazwany Oksydusem zatrzymał się. Popatrzył na swoich towarzyszy z poirytowaniem. Wyglądali na nieco przestraszonych.  
- Doskonale wiecie, że szczegóły planu znają tylko członkowie Rady – odrzekł z naciskiem – I tak pozostanie. Jeśli będziecie za dużo się zastanawiać możecie skończyć jako pożywka wilkołaków.  
Oksydus ruszył dalej a pozostała dwójka nerwowym krokiem podążyła za nim. Po chwili stanęli przy starej chacie. Z małego okienka tliło się jasne światło świecy. Dało się słyszeć cichy szloch.  
- Zastaliśmy gospodarza – szepnął Oksydus i z impetem roztrzaskał spróchniałe drzwi zaklęciem.  
Cała trójka wkroczyła do sieni, zrzucając kaptury. Jozu McFly przerażony padł na podłogę i skulił się w koncie.  
- Dobry wieczór – odrzekł ze sztuczną uprzejmością Oksydus.  
- Thorfin... Thorfin... - wybełkotał Jozu z przerażeniem spoglądając na Rowle'a.  
W świetle świecy dało się dostrzec złośliwy uśmieszek na twarzy barczystego mężczyzny. Spod gęstej blond czupryny złowrogo świeciły brązowe oczy.  
- Poznałeś mnie drogi druhu! - zawołał z kpiną Rowle – Ja ciebie poznaje z trudem. Zdaje się, że użyłeś zaklęcia postarzającego.  
- Czego... czego chcesz?... moja droga... moja kochana... włamali się do mnie... - bełkotał starzec bardziej do siebie niż do przybyszy.  
- Potrzebujemy kilku twoich wspomnień – oznajmił rzeczowo Oksydus – Zakładam, że ofiarujesz je nam po dobroci.  
- Nic nie dostaniecie! Wynoście się paskudne szlamy! - zaczął wrzeszczeć starzec błyskawicznie podnosząc się z podłogi – Wynoście się! Moja kochana... najdroższa... nic im...  
Urwał i zawył z bólu. Klątwa Cruciatus przeszyła jego wątłe ciało. Każdy mięsień, stawy, kości – wszystko przepełniał niewyobrażalny ból. Rowle śmiał się jak opętany. Rosanne stała w koncie spoglądając na wijącego się z bólu starca. Jej twarz wyrażała głębokie obrzydzenie.  
- Dość! - wrzasnął nagle Oksydus a Rowle natychmiast przerwał tortury – Zakładałem Rowle, że masz ambitniejsze plany niż torturowanie starca.  
- Chciałem go zmoblizować do współpracy – odrzekł z lekkim oburzeniem.  
- To nie było konieczne – odrzekł karcącym tonem Oksydus spoglądając z politowaniem na Jozu – Twój dawny kompan nie posiada niestety żadnego cennego wspomnienia. Nic o czym byśmy już nie wiedzieli.  
Rosanne i Rowle obdarzyli go zdumionymi spojrzeniami. Jozu próbował podnieść się z podłogi i wgramolić na łóżko. Jego pierś unosiła się i opadała w przyspieszonym tempie. Obolałe ciało odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.  
- Przejrzałem jego najgłębiej ukryte wspomnienia – odrzekł Oksydus do swoich towarzyszy a widząc ich otępiałe twarze dodał - takim tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś skomplikowanego kilkuletnim dzieciom - Jeśli zapomnieliście, jestem mistrzem legilimencji. Umysł tego starca nie ma dla mnie żadnych tajemnic. Nie ma tam też niczego wartego uwagi.  
Jozu zawisł na krawędzi łóżka, stękając z bólu.  
- Czyli wszystko na nic? - spytała zrezygnowanym tonem Rosanne.  
Oksydus wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego. Choć sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego, w jego szarych oczach widać było złowieszczy błysk.  
- Niezupełnie – odrzekł po chwili ciszy przerywanej pojękiwaniem starca – Mam wreszcie pewność. Przekonałem się, że to czego potrzebujemy ma Albus Dumbledore.  
- Przecież on od dawna nie żyje – odrzekł zaskoczony Rowle – Spadł z wieży astronomicznej. Wiem bo widziałem to na własne oczy!  
Choć Rosanne była równie zaskoczona, Oksydus nie silił się na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia.  
- Czas zakończyć wizytę – oznajmił ignorując pytające spojrzenia towarzyszy i obdarzył zimnym spojrzeniem starca – Żegnaj mój drogi.  
Różdżka Oksydusa rozbłysła zielonym światłem, które z impetem uderzyło w pierś starca. Jozu bezwiednie opadł na ziemię, wydając z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Jego oczy były puste i pozbawione wyrazu.  
- Miło było cię znowu spotkać, Lucjuszu – zarechotał Rowle.  
- Jeszcze nasza wizytówka – przypomniała Rosanne.  
Oksydus skierował różdżkę na spróchniałe drzwi chaty. Pojawił się na nich duży, wypalony ogniem symbol. Rozległ się potrójny trzask i przybysze rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

Autor Dygus

Aby znaleźć resztę hisotori wejdź na Strone HarryPotter8 .pl (Usuń spacje między 8 a .pl)


	2. Włamanie w Departamencie Tajemnic

**Włamanie w Departamencie Tajemnic**

- Wstawaj! - rozległ się donośny głos, który wyrwał Harry'ego z głębokiego snu – Wstawaj! No już! Ile razy będę cię budzić!  
Poirytowana Ginny wparowała do sypialni z patelnią w ręku. Po raz kolejny starała się zagonić męża do kuchni na śniadanie. Harry uniósł powiekę i zobaczył purpurową twarz ukochanej.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz mnie tym uderzyć – oznajmił wskazując głową na patelnię.  
- Bardzo śmieszne! - prychnęła z lekkim poirytowaniem - Robię śniadanie. Lily i Teddy są już na dole. Pospiesz się! Spóźnisz się do pracy!  
- Już wstaje kochanie – odrzekł Harry przeciągając się leniwie na łóżku. Widząc groźne spojrzenie żony wstał pospiesznie i ucałował ją – Nowe wieści ze szkoły? - zapytał.  
- A żebyś wiedział – fuknęła nerwowo Ginny – Al ma nowego przyjaciela. Kazał cię ucałować – zrobiła pauzę nabierając hałaśliwie powietrza, sprawiała wrażenie zdenerwowanej. Harry domyślał się, że zamierzała mu powiedzieć o kolejnym wyczynie drugiego syna - James z Fredem znowu wkradli się do gabinetu woźnego – oznajmiła po chwili trzęsącym się głosem - Mówiłam, że nie potrzebnie powiedziałeś im gdzie George znalazł mapę Huncwotów!  
- Oni nigdy nie dają za wygraną – odrzekł Harry z nutą dumy w głosie ale Ginny pacnęła go w czoło więc dodał szybko udając oburzenie – Że też wdali się w Rona!  
- W Rona? Akurat! - prychnęła Ginny znikając za drzwiami.  
Kwadrans później Harry zszedł na śniadanie. Tradycyjnie, jak w każdy czwartek, podano jajecznicę na boczku. Kiedy wszyscy zjedli, Ginny odprawiła córkę do dziadków. Sama aportowała się do redakcji Proroka Codziennego. Teddy, który od kilku tygodni pracował w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, udał się do banku Gringotta (_Gobliny poturbowały byłego dokarmiacza smoków. Dajesz wiarę, wujku?!_). Harry opuścił dom jako ostatni.  
Aportował się w atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Jak zwykle o tej porze było zatłoczone. Długi hol wypełniał tłum czarodziejów i czarownic, podążających pośpiesznie przed siebie. Niektórzy obładowani byli stosami pergaminów, inni nosili wyświechtane teczki. Kilku czarodziejów stało przy fontannie z egzemplarzem Proroka Codziennego w ręku. Byli pogrążeni w zażartej dyskusji. Z kominków po lewej stronie co chwilę z cichym poświstem wynurzał się kolejny pracownik ministerstwa.  
Harry ruszył w kierunku złotych wrót, lawirując w tłumie urzędników. Kiedy minął Fontannę Magicznego Braterstwa i ochroniarza, w tłumie dostrzegł znajomą twarz.  
- Och, panie Potter! - zawołał Tobiasz Woterby – Cieszę się, że pana widzę!  
- Witaj Tobiaszu – odrzekł Harry bez entuzjazmu - Już uporaliście się z łatwowybuchowymi dyniami Deryla?  
Tobiasz westchnął. Pracował w Czarodziejskim Pogotowiu Ratunkowym i nigdy nie narzekał na brak zajęć. Podał rękę Harry'emu i wraz z nim ruszył ku wrotom, wiodącym do holu z windami.  
- To była masakra – stwierdził zniesmaczony - Co temu durniowi przyszło do głowy. Hodować magiczne dynie wśród mugoli! Piętnastu rannych! Potrzebowaliśmy tuzina amnezjatorów!  
- Grunt, że już wszystko dobrze – odrzekł Harry witając się co chwila z mijanymi urzędnikami. Kiedy obaj przekroczyli złote wrota, Harry postanowił pozbyć się uporczywego towarzystwa – Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, Tobiaszu? - spytał niechętnie - Trochę się spieszę...  
Woterby słynął z tego, że długo zajmowało mu dojście do sedna. Harry z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby nie powiedzieć mu czegoś przykrego.  
- Ach, tak. Mam sprawę – odparł podekscytowany czarodziej nieco niepewnym głosem – Chodzi o to, że Fokster prosił mnie...  
- Już ci mówiłem - burknął z oburzeniem Harry – i wbij to sobie w końcu do tego pustego łba! Nie wiem czy poprę kogokolwiek. Trzymam się z dala od polityki i do tej pory dobrze na tym wychodziłem.  
- Cieszy się pan olbrzymią popularnością – kontynuował z uporem Tobiasz – jest pan sławny i poważany. Czarodzieje liczą się z pańskim zdaniem. Poparcie dla Fokstera...  
Harry przeklął głośno. Urzędnicy zgromadzeni przy windach obdarzyli go zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. Harry poczuł jak jego twarz zalewa się rumieńcem.  
- Mam w tej chwili ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż wybory ministra magii – odparował rozzłoszczony – Muszę poradzić sobie ze smokiem, który od miesiąca nęka mugoli w północnej Irlandii. Mamy problemy ze zdyscyplinowaniem dementorów. W Hogsmeade pojawił się wampir a dodatkowo próbujemy załagodzić nastroje goblinów! Stoimy przed groźbą rebelii! Wciąż brakuje nam ludzi a chętnych na posadę aurora nie przybywa. Wybacz, ale nie mam teraz głowy do popierania kogokolwiek! Poza tym z tego co wiem, Kingsley jeszcze nie zwolnił stołka!  
- Zdawało mi się, że słyszę twój słodki głosik – zawołał z rozbawieniem Ron, który wyłonił się z tłumu stłoczonego przy windach. Tobiasz nie wiedząc jak ma się zachować, oddalił się bez słowa. Wyglądał na zmieszanego.  
– Znowu cię nękał ten przydupas Fokstera? - zapytał Ron wiercąc plecy Tobiasza niechętnym spojrzeniem.  
Harry nacisnął guzik „w dół". Natychmiast pojawiła się winda. Złote kraty rozsunęły się z łoskotem i weszli do środka. Wewnątrz nie było nikogo. Nad ich głowami unosiły się papierowe samolociki, zawierające przesyłki wewnętrzne. Ron wcisnął guzik. Kraty zatrzasnęły się z hukiem i winda zaczęła opadać w dół.  
- Mamy tyle problemów a oni zawracają mi głowę wyborami – stwierdził Harry – Ile jeszcze będzie trwało to wariactwo?!  
- Aż wybiorą nowego ministra – odparował Ron - Widocznie niektórym spieszy się do stołka – obdarzył Harry'ego złośliwym uśmiechem – Całe szczęście, że TY do nich nie należysz!  
- Nie wracaj znowu do tego! – jęknął Harry – Już mówiłem, że nie nadawałbym się na ministra...  
Mijali kolejne piętra. Ich rozmowie towarzyszył grzechot i zgrzytanie.  
- Wizengamot uważa inaczej – ciągnął dalej Ron.  
- Wizengamot się myli – oznajmił Harry poprawiając okulary na nosie – I nie drąż już tego tematu, bo walnę w ciebie jakąś klątwą.  
Winda zatrzymała się. Uprzejmy kobiecy głos oznajmił: „Departament Tajemnic" i kraty ponownie się rozsunęły. Harry obdarzył Rona zdumionym spojrzeniem.  
- Stary, idziemy do Departamentu Tajemnic? - zapytał zaskoczony.  
- Tak. Dziś rano dostałem sowę od Jorksa. Bardzo WCZEŚNIE rano - stwierdził z lekkim poirytowaniem – W Departamencie znaleziono trupa. Jeden z Niewymownych.  
- Pięknie! Jakbyśmy mało mieli problemów - syknął zdenerwowany Harry i ruszył wąskim, zaciemnionym korytarzem. Płomień z pochodni falował w powiewie powietrza windy.  
- To nie wszystko – kontynuował Ron idąc u jego boku – Ktoś naruszył pieczęć Zakonu. Myślę, że włamano się do Komnaty.  
Harry ponownie głośno przeklął.  
W Komnacie, o której wspomniał Ron, zostały zgromadzone wszystkie przedmioty należące do Toma Riddle'a. Przynajmniej te, które udało się odnaleźć. Poszukiwaniami tych rzeczy zajmowali się aurorzy, zaraz po tym, jak Harry objął funkcję szefa w Kwaterze Głównej. Wśród licznych drobiazgów zgromadzono szczątki horkruksów, stare fotografie, szaty szkolne oraz różdżkę. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa drzwi do Komnaty zostały zapieczętowane i od ponad dziesięciu lat nikt tam nie zaglądał.  
Szli chwilę w milczeniu. Gdy stanęli u drzwi, te ustąpiły samoistnie. Znaleźli się w wielkim, kolistym pomieszczeniu. Mrok rozjaśniały jedynie świece, których drżące światło odbijało się w lśniącej marmurowej posadzce. Przez chwile komnata zaczęła obracać się wokół własnej osi, jednak kiedy Harry wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, zatrzymała się. Podszedł do jednych z tuzina drzwi. Zamieniły się w chmurę czarnego dymu, odsłaniając długi korytarz wyłożony marmurowymi kaflami. Ruszył dalej. Ron kroczył obok niego. Po chwili ujrzeli dwóch aurorów stojących pod drzwiami na końcu korytarza.  
- Przyjrzeliście się miejscu zbrodni? - zapytał ostrym tonem Harry mijając aurorów i wchodząc do kolejnego pomieszczenia.  
- Tak szefie – odrzekł zdenerwowany Jorks – Ale nic nie ruszaliśmy.  
Harry kucnął przed leżącymi na zimnej posadzce zwłokami. Szczupła, mysia twarz mężczyzny o kasztanowych włosach była biała jak papier. Oczy puste, pozbawione wyrazu. Usta otwarte. Zastygłe, jakby w zdumieniu.  
- To Matt Brown – stwierdził Ron spoglądając na zwłoki zza pleców przyjaciela – Przyrodni brat Lavender... Nie miałem pojęcia, że był Niewymownym...  
- I o to chodzi – skwitował Harry zbliżając swoją twarz do twarzy zabitego – Trafiony Morderczym Zaklęciem. To pewne. Żadnych urazów.  
- My nic nie ruszaliśmy, szefie – powtórzył nerwowo Jorks.  
Harry westchnął. Wstał na równe nogi i obdarzył Rona porozumiewawczym spojrzeniem.  
- Nie żyje co najmniej od sześciu godzin – oznajmił Ron.  
- Zgadza się – potwierdził Harry - Oprawcy zaatakowali go nocą. Zakładam, że jest przypadkową ofiarą. Ich celem była opieczętowana Komnata.  
- Skąd pewność, że oprawców było kilku? - zapytał auror stojący obok Jorksa.  
- Do złamania pieczęci potrzeba co najmniej pięciu osób – odrzekł Harry.  
- Gdzie są aurorzy, którzy pilnowali ubiegłej nocy korytarza? - zwrócił się Ron do pracowników. Ci wymienili nerwowo spojrzenia.  
- Nikt nie pilnował korytarza – stwierdził po chwili Jorks – Wszyscy zostali oddelegowani do Forkswiev. Do tego smoka...  
- Bydle ma wyjątkowo grube łuski – dodał drugi auror – Jest odporny na wszelkie zaklęcia.  
- Smokiem zajmiemy się później – mruknął Harry – Ktoś wchodził do Komnaty?  
Obaj aurorzy pokiwali przecząco głowami. Harry przeszedł nad zwłokami Matta Browna, pchnął dłonią drzwi i wszedł do Komnaty.  
Niewielkie pomieszczenie wyglądało jak jaskinia wydrążona głęboko w skale. Panował półmrok. Jedyne światło pochodziło z pochodni gdzieniegdzie osadzonych w ścianach. Ze stropu zwisały wielkie stalaktyty ociekające wodą. Wzdłuż kamiennych ścian ciągnęła się wydrążona w skale półka. Na niej znajdowały się rozmaite drobiazgi należące niegdyś do Voldemorta.  
- Nad nami znajduje się jezioro głębinowe – oznajmił Harry, kiedy zauważył że Ron ściera z czoła krople wody – Dzięki temu miałem pewność, że nikt nie dostanie się tutaj z powierzchni.  
- Coś zginęło? - zapytał Ron podchodząc do kamiennej półki.  
Harry także podszedł. Dokładnie obejrzał zgromadzone przedmioty. Próbował przypomnieć sobie ich rozmieszczenie sprzed dziesięciu lat, gdy jako ostatni opuszczał Komnatę.  
- Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu – odrzekł błądząc wzrokiem po półce – Nic nie zginęło.  
- Po co ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, jeśli nie zamierzał niczego ukraść?  
Harry utkwił spojrzenie w starym dzienniku Riddle'a. Ze wszystkich rzeczy tylko on nie był pokryty grubą warstwą kurzu.  
- Po Riddle'u nie zostało nic cennego – odrzekł Harry biorąc dziennik w dłoń i przeglądając jego puste kartki – Motywem nie była kradzież. Ktoś chciał przyjrzeć się osobistym rzeczom Voldemorta.  
- I szczególnie zainteresował się starym, zniszczonym dziennikiem? - zadrwił Ron.

Wieści o morderstwie w Departamencie Tajemnic rozeszły się lotem błyskawicy. W tydzień po całym zajściu, wiedzieli już wszyscy pracownicy Ministerstwa. Snuto rozmaite plotki i przypuszczenia. Susan Bones z Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów przekonywała wszystkich, że Brown popełnił samobójstwo. _„Jego ojciec wylądował w Azkabanie, siostra wyszła za wampira. Nie mógł znieść takich upokorzeń!"_ - twierdziła. Agnes Rufes ze Służb Administracyjnych Wizengamotu twierdziła, że Niewymownego dopadła banda górskich trolli. Ne potrafiła jednak wytłumaczyć jak mogły się one dostać do Ministerstwa. Co rozsądniejsi czarodzieje opracowywali liczne teorie spiskowe i rzucali podejrzenia. Niewiele miały one jednak wspólnego z prawdą.  
Harry przez cały ten czas przebywał poza Ministerstwem. Wraz z Ronem i sztabem aurorów starał się opracować skuteczny plan poskromienia smoka, który nękał mieszkańców Forkswiev na północy kraju. Sytuacja była patowa. Smok panoszył się od kilku tygodni a wszelkie zaklęcia okazywały się bezskuteczne. Każdego dnia dwudziestu amnezjatorów musiało pełnić wartę w mieście. Modyfikowali pamięć każdego mugola, któremu „wydawało się" że widział smoka.  
- W Ministerstwie sporo mówi się o waszym smoku – zagadnął Artur Weasley podczas niedzielnego obiadu, na który Molly zaprosiła całą rodzinę.  
- Nic dziwnego – odrzekł George przełykając kawałek kurczaka – Bydle od miesiąca robi sobie imprezę kosztem mugoli.  
Harry milczał. Był zmęczony i poirytowany całą tą sytuacją.  
- Jak to możliwe, że Ministerstwo jest zupełnie bezradne? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Angelina spoglądając na zmartwionego Harry'ego – Macie chyba jakąś Brygadę Uderzeniową?  
Harry prychnął nerwowo.  
- Te bydle to wyjątkowo odporna bestia – wyjaśnił Ron – Wszystkie dostępne zaklęcia są bezskuteczne. A użycia tych skutecznych zabrania nam prawo!  
- Myślę, że powinniście poszukać rozwiązania w Londyńskiej Bibliotece Dzieł Niemugolskich – stwierdziła z przekonaniem Hermiona a wszyscy pozostali wymienili między sobą wymowne spojrzenia.  
- Kochanie, to zajęłoby wieki – odrzekł ostrożnie Ron a Hermiona obdarzyła go oburzonym spojrzeniem.  
- Tatusiu, przecież wujek jest specjalistą od smoków – wtrąciła się niespodziewanie mała Rose. Miała na myśli Charliego Weasley'a, który sporą część swojego dorosłego życia spędził w rezerwacie smoków w Rumunii.  
Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Artur Weasley chrząknął nerwowo i zaczął zajadać się kurczakiem. Wyglądał na poirytowanego.  
- Jedz kochanie – ponagliła wnuczkę pani Weasley, klepiąc ją po ramieniu.  
Dalsza część obiadu minęła w idealnej ciszy.

Niezależnie od rodzinnej sytuacji, Harry był zdeterminowany dopaść smoka. Mała Rose podsunęła mu, wydawałoby się, oczywiste rozwiązanie. Charlie Weasley od wielu lat zajmował się smokami. Dogłębnie poznał fizjonomię poszczególnych ras. Ich rozmaite obyczaje, ogniste temperamenty. Jak nikt inny potrafił wczuć się w psychikę smoka, a sytuacja w Forkswiev najwyraźniej tego wymagała.  
W poniedziałkowy poranek, zaraz po wspólnym śniadaniu Ginny zabrała córkę do Muszelki. Obiecała pomóc Fleur w wyborze urodzinowego prezentu dla swojej matki. Ted Lupin po śniadaniu wrócił do swojej sypialni by wysłać sowę (Harry zauważył, że robił to co rano). Kiedy zszedł do kuchni zastał Harry'ego stojącego przy kominku.  
- Wujku, nie lepiej użyć aportacji? - zapytał zaskoczony.  
- Nie wybieram się do Ministerstwa – odparł wymijająco Harry a widząc zdumienie na twarzy chłopaka dodał – Aportacja w cudzym domu jest zbyt niegrzeczna. Kultura wymaga by użyć kominka.  
Ted przytaknął i nie zwlekając aportował się do Ministerstwa. Harry rozpalił różdżką ogień w kominku. Rzucił w niego szczyptę błyszczącego proszku. Ogień zahuczał, płomienie zrobiły się szmaragdowozielone i urosły ponad niego. Wszedł do paleniska i wykrzyknął „Grimmauld Place 12".  
Wiele lat minęło od kiedy Harry po raz ostatni postawił nogę w rodzinnym domu swojego ojca chrzestnego. Od kiedy pozwolił zamieszkać w nim Charliemu, poczuł się zwolniony z obowiązku doglądania posiadłości. Mimo to, gdy wyszedł z paleniska na kamienną posadzkę, od razu rozpoznał podziemną kuchnię. W powietrzu unosiły się gęste opary i przyjemna woń. Przemierzając korytarz doszedł do wniosku, że Grimmauld Place 12 zmieniło swoje oblicze. Stało się bardziej przytulne i przyjemne. Charlie zmienił nieco wystrój i pozbył się wielu szpetnych pamiątek po Blackach. Harry zastał go w salonie, pogrążonego studiowaniem map.  
- Witaj Harry! - zawołał na jego widok - Miło, że zechciałeś wpaść.  
Po chwili obaj siedzieli przy okrągłym stoliku popijając herbatę. Charlie zajadał się biszkoptem.  
- Widzę, że sporo się tutaj pozmieniało – stwierdził z uznaniem Harry – Nie sądziłem że w tym domu może być kiedykolwiek tak przyjemnie...  
- No cóż. Mi podobał się dawny wystrój, ale Jerry marudził żeby wprowadzić zmiany – odrzekł Charlie – a jak on coś sobie postanowi to nie ma zmiłuj.  
Zapadło niezręczne milczenie. Harry głośno siorbał herbatę.  
- Ginny wspominała, że masz problem ze smokiem – stwierdził po chwili Charlie – Domyślam się, że potrzebna ci pomoc?  
Harry pokiwał głową. Opowiedział szczegółowo o sytuacji w Forkswiev. Charlie słuchał go z uwagą. Zdawał się gorączkowo nad czymś zastanawiać.  
- Rzadko zdarza się, by smok upodobał sobie miejsce w którym pełno jest ludzi – stwierdził, kiedy Harry zakończył opowieść – Smoki są mało towarzyskie. Z reguły unikają kontaktu z ludźmi. Atakują głównie gdy czują się zagrożone. Chyba, że...  
Zamyślił się na chwilę.  
- Masz jakiś pomysł? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony Harry.  
Charlie już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy niespodziewanie rozległ się trzask i na stole znikąd pojawiła się żółta koperta. Opatrzona była pieczęcią Ministerstwa.  
- To służbowa przesyłka – wyjaśnił Harry – Wysyłają ją w nagłych wypadkach.  
Otworzył kopertę. W środku nie było listu. Zamiast tego rozległ się nienaturalnie poważny głos Rona.  
_„Stary gdzie ty się włóczysz? Wracaj do Kwatery Głównej. Mamy problem".  
_- Ostatnio mamy same problemy – westchnął Harry wstając z krzesła.  
- Sprawdź o co chodzi. Ja aportuję się do Forkswiev. Przekonam się czy mogę wam pomóc.  
Harry podziękował za herbatę i ofiarowaną pomoc. Uścisnął dłoń Charliego i z głośnym trzaskiem rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
- Jesteś w końcu! – powitał go nerwowo, kiedy Harry wszedł do gabinetu.  
- Jestem – odrzekł Harry – Co się stało?  
- Hogwart raz jeszcze potrzebuje pomocy Harry'ego Pottera – oznajmił znajomy, kobiecy głos zza pleców Harry'ego, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.  
- Profesor McGonagall – oświadczył zaskoczony.  
W drzwiach stała wysoka i szczupła czarownica w szmaragdowozielonej szacie. Jej siwe włosy upięte były w kok. Miała srogą twarz i wyglądała na roztrzęsioną. Wkroczyła do gabinetu zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry stał jak zaczarowany. Nie widział McGonagall od wielu lat. Ron zaproponował herbatę.  
- W zaistniałej sytuacji przydatniejsza może być brandy – stwierdziła kobieta.  
Harry wyczarował butelkę i trzy kieliszki. Profesor McGonagall usadowiła się w fotelu i pociągnęła łyk ognistego trunku. Harry zasiadł za biurkiem. Ron przysiadł na swoim. Wyglądał na zakłopotanego.  
- Proszę powiedzieć co się stało, pani profesor – powiedział spokojnie Harry.  
Kobieta westchnęła. Wypiła duszkiem resztę brandy z kieliszka.  
- Profesor Flitwick został zamordowany – oznajmiła łamiącym się głosem.

Autor Dygus

Aby znaleźć resztę hisotori wejdź na Strone HarryPotter8 .pl (Usuń spacje między 8 a .pl)


	3. Urodzinowe Przyjęcie

**Urodzinowe przyjęcie**

Profesor McGonagall rozkleiła się. Nie mogąc mówić, wyciągnęła z kieszeni szaty chusteczkę. Głośno wydmuchała nos i z roztargnieniem wręczyła ją zaskoczonemu Ronowi. Ten zakłopotany, nie mogąc ukryć obrzydzenia, cisnął chusteczkę do kosza na śmieci stojącego w kącie. Wymienił z Harrym niespokojne spojrzenie. Profesor McGonagall była zbyt rozbita by to zauważyć.  
Harry dał jej chwilę aby mogła dojść do siebie.  
- Pani dyrektor, proszę nam opowiedzieć dokładnie co zaszło – zaproponował spokojnym głosem, kiedy nauczycielka dopiła kolejny kieliszek brandy.  
- Argus Filch patrolował ubiegłej nocy korytarze – zaczęła nieco spokojniej – Jak pamiętacie, uczniom nie wolno wałęsać się nocą po szkole...  
- Tak nam mówiono – wtrącił Ron puszczając oko do Harry'ego – Zawsze mieliśmy problem, żeby to zapamiętać.  
Harry uciszył Rona piorunującym spojrzeniem. Profesor McGonagall kontynuowała swoją opowieść.  
- Kotka zaalarmowała woźnego, że ktoś kręci się po korytarzu na siódmym piętrze. Kiedy pobiegł na górę nikogo nie znalazł. Usłyszał jednak hałasy, gdy mijał schowek na miotły. Zajrzał do środka i znalazł martwego Filiusa...  
Kobieta ponownie nie zdołała się opanować. Zadrżały jej ręce. Chcąc wytrzeć łzy zaczęła szukać w swojej kieszeni chusteczki. Ron machnął różdżką i na biurku Harry'ego pojawił się kartonik z jednorazowymi. Harry podał go nauczycielce.  
- Pani profesor, jakie dokładnie hałasy usłyszał Filch? - zapytał Ron.  
- Z tego co zdołałam się dowiedzieć – zaczęła powoli kobieta – Przypominało to łomot. Jakby przypadkowo trącona miotła uderzyła o wiaderko.  
Harry i Ron wymienili porozumiewawczo spojrzenia.  
- Dziwi was zapewne, że się tak bardzo rozkleiłam? - zapytała McGonagall pociągając nosem, Harry i Ron gorączkowo zaprzeczyli, musieli być jednak mało przekonywający – Filius Flitwick zaczął pracować w Hogwarcie w tym samym czasie co ja. Łączyła nas wieloletnia przyjaźń i dużo miłych wspomnień. Po śmierci Albusa był jedyną osobą w szkole z którą łączyła mnie bliższa więź.  
- Profesor Flitwick był zastępcą dyrektora? - zapytał Ron.  
- Tak. Od kiedy objęłam ten urząd wiedziałam, że tylko on może mnie zastępować.  
Nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Do gabinetu wtargnął rozgorączkowany mężczyzna.  
- Szefie, w Dziurawym Kotle doszło do zadymy z udziałem kilku goblinów! - zwrócił się do Harry'ego – Podobno jednemu z naszych skurczyli głowę!  
- Wyślijcie tam Perca i Cromberego – warknął Harry obrzucając mężczyznę groźnym spojrzeniem – I nie zawracajcie mi głowy takimi drobnostkami. Widzisz, że jestem teraz zajęty.  
- Tak jest. Przepraszam – odrzekł mężczyzna i zniknął za drzwiami.  
- Widzę, że nie narzekacie na brak zajęć – zaczęła po chwili rzeczowo McGonagall – przejdę więc do rzeczy. Niepokoją mnie ostatnie wydarzenia w szkole. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobię, inicjatywę przejmie Rada Nadzorcza.  
- Wyśle do zamku kilku moich ludzi – odrzekł pośpiesznie Harry, obawiając się tego co za chwile może usłyszeć – Przyjrzą się dokładniej sprawie...  
- Mój drogi, Filius był moim przyjacielem. Liczyłam, że osobiście zajmiesz się tą sprawą – stwierdziła kobieta z nutą zawodu w głosie – Akurat poszukujemy nowego nauczyciela zaklęć.  
- Pani profesor, bardzo schlebia mi ta propozycja – zaczął niepewnie Harry – Ale nie mogę zostawić Kwatery Głównej bez nadzoru. Poza tym borykamy się w tej chwili z kilkoma poważnymi problemami...  
- Ja cię zastąpię – wtrącił stanowczo Ron – Myślę że poradzimy sobie kilka tygodni bez ciebie. Przez ten czas możesz prowadzić śledztwo w szkole i pracować jako nauczyciel.  
Harry obdarzył przyjaciela wściekłym spojrzeniem.  
- Nie musisz podejmować decyzji w tej chwili – zapewniła go McGonagall – Nie ukrywam jednak, że zależy mi na szybkim rozwiązaniu tej okropnej sprawy.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Za bardzo był wściekły na Rona. Próbując opanować drżenie rąk, zapełnił swój kieliszek brandy i jednym haustem wypił całą jego zawartość.

Przez resztę dnia Harry był obrażony na Rona. Nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Miał wrażenie, że przyjaciel za wszelką cenę stara się wejść w jego buty. W końcu, nie po raz pierwszy czegoś mu zazdrościł. W czasach szkolnym sława Harry'ego przyćmiewała osobę Ronalda, który dla większości był po prostu niezauważalny. Po upływie lat sława Harry'ego wzrosła jeszcze bardziej (pogromca zabójczej chimery z Foligno, wampira z Zagłębia, oraz dzikiej kolonii kwintopedów z Castellamonte). Gdy więc objął stanowisko szefa Kwatery Głównej Aurorów, zazdrość Rona stała się jeszcze bardziej zauważalna.  
Koniec tygodnia Harry powitał z nieukrywaną radością. Weekend był doskonałą okazją do odpoczynku od wszelkich spraw służbowych (w Kwaterze wszyscy wiedzieli, że w sobotę i niedzielę szef ma czas tylko dla rodziny). Humor poprawiał mu także fakt, że w sobotnie popołudnie obiecał zabrać córkę na mecz quidditcha (Lily, ku uciesze ojca pasjonował ten sport). Harpie z Holyhead miały zmierzyć się z Nietoperzami z Ballycastle, najznakomitszą, zdaniem Harry'ego, drużyną irlandzką. Ted Lupin pojechał do Hogwartu odwiedzić Victoire (od kiedy James przyłapał oboje całujących się na peronie 9 i ¾, dla każdego stało się jasne że oboje są w sobie zakochani) a Ginny zajęta była przygotowaniami do przyjęcia niespodzianki. Harry miał więc rzadką okazję aby cały dzień spędzić tylko z córką. Po meczu zabrał ją do sklepu z magicznymi dowcipami Weasley'ów, który po śmierci Freda George prowadził wspólnie z Ronem.  
- Freddy pisał, że ogłoszono żałobę w szkole – stwierdził George, siedząc za ladą z Harrym (Lily wraz z grupą innych dzieci rozglądała się po sklepie) – Podobno Flitwicka zamordowano.  
- Tak – odrzekła Harry wodząc oczami za córką – Ona zawsze się zachowuje, jakby tu była po raz pierwszy – mruknął rozbawiony ale widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Georga dodał – Wysłałem do Hogwartu dwójkę najlepszych moich ludzi.  
- Są lepsi od ciebie? - zapytał natychmiast George szczerząc złośliwie zęby.  
- Oczywiście, że... nie – mruknął zakłopotany, George był ostatnią osobą, której chciałby wyjawić dlaczego tak bardzo wzbrania się przed powrotem do Hogwartu – McGonagall nalega, żebym objął posadę nauczyciela zaklęć...  
- To dlaczego tego nie zrobisz? - spytał natychmiast George – Przecież umiesz lewitować pióra równie dobrze jak Flitwick.  
Harry milczał przez chwilę. Czuł potrzebę wytłumaczenia się przed Georgem.  
- Mamy problemy z goblinami – zaczął w końcu, siląc się na przekonywający ton - Jeśli rozmowy nie pomogą, grozi nam rebelia. Od miesiąca próbujemy poradzić sobie ze smokiem. Nie mogę tak po prostu to wszystko zostawić i wrócić do Hogwartu.  
- Stary, wiem że masz odpowiedzialną fuchę – stwierdził z rozbawieniem George – Ale od kiedy stado zbzikowanych goblinów i nadpobudliwy smok są ważniejsze od Hogwartu?  
Harry milczał.  
- Bez względu na to co się tutaj dzieje – kontynuował George – Nie zapominaj że w Hogwarcie są nasze dzieci. Jeśli grasuje tam jakiś morderca karłów to mój Fred może być w niebezpieczeństwie.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
- Freddy wcale nie jest taki niski – odrzekał rozbawiony.  
Choć natura Georga powodowała, że wszystko obracał w żart, mężczyzna uświadomił Harry'emu jedną, zdawałoby się oczywistą, kwestię.  
- Nie ma nic ważniejszego od bezpieczeństwa naszych dzieci – wyznał żonie, kiedy późną nocą oboje leżeli wtuleni w siebie – Jeśli jakiś morderca grasuje po zamku, muszę go złapać i dopilnować, żeby nie zrobił krzywdy żadnemu uczniowi.  
- A co z twoimi obowiązkami w Ministerstwie? - zapytała Ginny gładząc męża dłonią po policzku i wpatrując się z troską w jego zielone oczy – Możesz sobie pozwolić na kilkumiesięczny urlop?  
- Twój brat świetnie mnie zastąpi – odrzekł Harry usiłując przekonać samego siebie – Charlie już zajmuje się smokiem a Ted uczestniczy w pertraktacjach z goblinami. W razie czego będę mógł wyrwać się z zamku.  
Pocałował ukochaną w policzek. Ginny westchnęła.  
- A do kogo będę się tulić w długie jesienne i zimowe wieczory? - zapytała uśmiechając się nieznacznie.  
Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Objął ją mocniej, zbliżył jej twarz do swojej i zaczął namiętnie całować.

Niedzielny poranek był mroźny. Harry obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Podczas gdy wszyscy spali, nałożył na siebie szlafrok Ginny leżący na szafce nocnej. Zszedł do kuchni. Panował jeszcze półmrok. Machnął różdżką i natychmiast zapłonęły świece. Rozejrzał się po kuchni, jakby czegoś szukał.  
Jego uwagę przykuło niewielkie zdjęcie stojące na kredensie. Podszedł i podniósł je. Przedstawiało szczupłego mężczyznę z czarnymi włosami i okularami na nosie, który czule obejmował kobietę o kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Lily i James Potterowie uśmiechali się do swojego syna radośnie. Niezmiennie piękni i młodzi. Harry dostrzegł swoje odbicie w szklanych drzwiczkach kredensu.  
Momentalnie uświadomił sobie, jak wiele życia ma już za sobą. Jego przyprószone siwizną włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, zupełnie jak przed laty, kiedy ciotka Petunia usilnie starała się je ułożyć. Pomyślał o swym ojcu. Czy jego włosy po latach wyglądałyby tak samo? Czy twarz Jamesa Pottera byłaby podobna do twarzy Harry'ego? Liczne blizny, oparzenia i zmarszczki. Twarz będąca swoistą mapą zmartwień, trosk i przygód jakich w swoim trzydziestosześcioletnim życiu doświadczył.  
Tego typu refleksje dopadały Harry'ego za każdym razem, gdy nękały go nocne koszmary. A zdarzało się to bardzo często. Mimo upływu lat, wciąż widywał w snach przerażające sceny. _Blade, pozbawione życia ciało Freda... Zapuchnięte i mokre od łez twarze państwa Weasley'ów... Szlochająca nad ciałem brata Ginny... Puste, pozbawione wyrazu spojrzenia Tonks i Lupina... Dziesiątki poszarpanych i nadpalonych twarzy znajomych i przyjaciół, którzy poświęcili swoje życie walcząc u boku Harry'ego..._ Te obrazy prześladowały go nieustannie. Przez lata narastało w nim olbrzymie poczucie winy. Nie mógł pozbyć się cichutkiego głosu w głowie, który powtarzał mu: _„Można było tego uniknąć. Oni nie musieli zginąć"_.  
Tamte wydarzenia na trwałe odbiły piętno na jego psychice. Hogwart stał się dla niego miejscem, w którym śmierć z jego winy poniosło wielu dobrych ludzi. Właśnie dlatego przez lata unikał okazji, by pojawić się w szkole. Teraz jednak powrót był nieunikniony.  
Po chwili zadumy odstawił zdjęcie na miejsce. Wyszedł z kuchni wchodząc do salonu. Na żerdzi przy kominku siedział feniks. Miał zamknięte oczy. Harry przyswoił go podczas jednej z wypraw do Egiptu, lata temu. Płomyk wiele razy uratował mu życie, lecząc poważne rany i urazy.  
- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział łagodnym tonem Harry podchodząc do szkarłatnego ptaka i gładząc go po główce palcem – Udasz się do Hogwartu i dostarczysz list do profesor McGonagall.  
Feniks zagęgał ożywiony. Harry machnął różdżką. Na stoliku przy sofie pojawił się pergamin i pióro. Usiadł wygodnie okrywając kościste kolana szlafrokiem żony i pośpiesznie nakreślił kilka zdań granatowym atramentem. Kiedy skończył odczytał na głos:

_Szanowna Pani Dyrektor,  
postanowiłem przyjąć posadę nauczyciela zaklęć. Muszę jednak uporządkować kilka spraw. Przybędę do zamku w Noc Duchów._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,  
Harry James Potter_

Feniks ponownie wesoło zagęgał. Harry zwinął pergamin w rulonik. Przywiązał do nóżki ptaka. Pogłaskał go po główce na pożegnanie. Feniks momentalnie zamienił się w kulę ognia i zniknął.

Śniadanie w domu Potterów minęło na rozmowach o przyjęciu niespodziance, jakie przygotowano w tajemnicy dla Molly Weasley. Lily nie mogła się doczekać by zobaczyć reakcję babci. Ted w kółko powtarzał, że na przyjęciu będzie Victoire. Wraz z Albusem, Jamesem, Fredem i Rose miała przyjechać z Hogwartu na jeden dzień. Najbardziej podekscytowana była jednak Ginny. Harry zaczął podejrzewać, że może to być efekt spożycia Eksperymentalnego Wina Edwarda Bełta. Miał ukrytą jedną butelkę między wekami w piwnicy a właśnie się zorientował, że butelka gdzieś przepadła.  
Wczesnym popołudniem rodzina Potterów udała się do domu Billa i Fleur używając sieci Fiuu (Lily nie umiała się aportować a, podobnie jak Harry, źle znosiła aportacje łączną). W ogrodzie zebrali się już liczni goście. Poza członkami rodziny, wśród tłumu Harry wypatrzył Ministra Magii, Kingsleya Shacklebolta, Lunę Lovegood z mężem, Rolfem Skamanderem i kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa. Było także wiele bezimiennych twarzy, które na co dzień widywał w pracy.  
- Powiesz mi wreszcie co za prezent wymyśliłyście? - zapytał żonę, kiedy skończyli się witać z każdym z osobna i stanęli przy krzewach kwitnącego bzu.  
W ogrodzie z głośnym trzaskiem aportował się Artur Weasley.  
- Za chwilę tutaj będzie – zawołał rozgorączkowany.  
Zebrani goście stłoczyli się pośrodku ogrodu. Nad nimi unosił się kolorowy szyld z napisem „Wszystkiego najlepszego, Molly", którzy trzymały dwa wesołe elfy. Podekscytowana Fleur klasnęła dłońmi. Do ogródka wkroczyły trzy skrzaty, jeden brzydszy od drugiego. Pchały z wysiłkiem olbrzymi tort. Harry parsknął śmiechem, ale kątem oka dostrzegł pełne oburzenia spojrzenie Hermiony, która pisnęła do Rona:_„Mogła użyć czarów zamiast męczyć te biedne stworzenia!"_. Natychmiast spoważniał.  
- To ma być ten prezent? - zadrwił Ron – Naprawdę mogłyście wymyślić coś lepszego, Ginny.  
Kiedy skrzaty przeciągnęły tort na środek ogrodu zniknęły z trzaskiem. Niemal w tej samej chwili otworzyły się drzwi Muszelki, z których zaniepokojona wybiegła pani Weasley.  
- NIESPODZIANKA! - zawołali wszyscy a na dźwięk tego słowa wieko tortu eksplodowało w górę zamieniając się w fajerwerki. Z tortu wyłoniła się postać ubrana w beżowy surdut z cylindrem na głowie, spod którego wystawały blond włosy.  
- Czy to... Lockhart? - jęknął Ron nachylając się w stronę Harry'ego – Wypuścili go od czubków?  
Hermiona natychmiast obdarzyła go karcącym spojrzeniem i zaczęła bić brawo, dołączając się do reszty.  
Pani Weasley przybliżyła się nieco. Była blada jak ściana.  
- Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie! - zawołał Artur Weasley podchodząc do żony i obejmując ją czule.  
Kobieta rozpłakała się. Tłum zamilkł momentalnie.  
- Co się stało? - jęknął nerwowo pan Weasley.  
- Nikogo nie zastałam w domu – odpowiedziała opanowując płacz i wskazując na Muszelkę – Bałam się, że stało się coś złego! Mówiłeś, że Bill chce nam o czymś ważnym powiedzieć!  
- Kochana Molly, żyj nam lat sto, jesteś nam potrzebna jak ha dwa o! - zaśpiewał niespodziewanie wesoło Lockhart wyskakując z tortu i zaczął pląsać wokół pani Weasley – Kochana Molly, tak cię kochamy, że wciąż piosenkę taką śpiewamy. Kochana Molly, żyj nam lat sto...  
Harry obdarzył Ginny krótkim spojrzeniem. Kiedy dostrzegł minę Rona, obaj parsknęli śmiechem. Podobnie zareagowała reszta zgromadzonych. Ginny i Fleur poczerwieniały na twarzy. Pani Weasley wytarła łzy i zaczęła chichotać razem z gośćmi.  
Lockhart w kółko powtarzał te same wersy piosenki. Uniósł cylinder do góry. Na jego głowie siedział różowy królik z wielkimi, sterczącym uszami. Kiedy zeskoczył na trawę i zniknął w zaroślach, pani Weasley zaczęła nucić piosenkę razem z nim.  
- Grunt, że mamie się podoba – stwierdziła z satysfakcją Ginny – Zawsze go uwielbiała...  
Kiedy roztańczony czarodziej zakończył swoje show, zebrani goście zaczęli pojedynczo podchodzić do pani Weasley. Każdy chciał osobiście złożyć jej życzenia i wręczyć podarunki.  
- Wszystkiego najlepszego, mamo – powiedział Harry całując panią Weasley w policzek – Ginny przeprasza za ten nietrafiony prezent.  
- Wcale, że nie! - warknęła stojąca obok niego Ginny szturchając go łokciem.  
Kiedy wszystkie prezenty zostały rozpakowane, ponownie pojawiły się skrzaty. Tym razem trzymały tace i roznosiły drinki. Dla najmłodszych były lodowe kulki umożliwiające lewitację, kremowe bryły nugatu, pieprzne diabełki oraz inne łakocie, świeżo sprowadzone z Miodowego Królestwa. Fred i James po kryjomu zwędzili z lodówki dwie butelki kremowego piwa i ukryli się na tyłach ogrodu.  
- Piękny ogród – stwierdziła Luna – Jest zaczarowany, prawda?  
- Zaklęcie Herbivicus – zaświergotała dumnie Fleur.  
- Do pielęgnacji roślin też używasz czarów? - zapytała złośliwie Hermiona – Czy wolisz wyzyskiwać biedne skrzaty domowe?  
Fleur obdarzyła Hermionę chłodnym spojrzeniem. Obie nie przepadały za sobą.  
- Mamo, Teddy całuje się z Victoire na plaży! - zawołała podekscytowana Lily wbiegając boso do ogrodu – Piją wino i całują się!  
- Przynajmniej już wiem, gdzie się podziała butelka Bełta – szepnął Harry do żony.  
Niespodziewanie pospiesznie przeszedł koło niego Artur Weasley. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Wszedł do domu trzaskając drzwiami. Zdziwiony Harry rozejrzał się po ogrodzie, żeby zobaczyć co wyprowadziło jego teścia z równowagi. Dostrzegł Charliego przytulającego swoją matkę. Pani Weasley miała policzki mokre od łez.  
- Dobre wieści, Harry – stwierdził Charlie podając mu rękę - Wiem jak poradzić sobie z waszym smokiem.  
Uradowany Harry usiadł w fotelu ogrodowym. Przywołał ręką Rona, który z ulgą uciekł przed kolejną nudną opowieścią Wergila Proudfoota, który specjalizował się w hodowli gumochłonów. Charlie wziął trzy butelki kremowego piwa z lodówki i usiadł obok Harry'ego. Cała trójka zaczerpnęła łyk zimnego piwa.  
- Wasz smok to samica – stwierdził Charlie przełykając piwo – Podejrzewam, że złożyła jaja gdzieś niedaleko. Wygląda na to, że stara się zdobyć pożywienie dla młodych. Jest wyjątkowo agresywna bo broni młodych.  
- Jak to możliwe, że żaden z naszych ludzi na to nie wpadł? - zdumiał się Ron.  
- Bo żaden z waszych ludzi nie miał stażu w rezerwacie smoków w Rumunii – odrzekł Charlie biorąc kolejny łyk piwa.  
- A jaka to rasa? - zapytał Harry – Nigdy takiego nie widziałem.  
- Ja też nie – odrzekł z namysłem Charlie – Ten smok to krzyżówka. Ogon zakończony szpikulcem w kształcie grotu strzały, zupełnie jak u Czarnego Hebrydzkiego. Kolce wzdłuż grzbietu jak u Kolczastego Norweskiego. Oczy i rogi jak u Rogogona Węgierskiego.  
- To chyba nie możliwe, żeby smoki krzyżowały się aż w takim stopniu? - zapytał ze zdumieniem Ron.  
- Właśnie. Ten smok jest dowodem na to, że ktoś łamie Zakaz Eksperymentalnej Hodowli z 1965 roku. Mamy do czynienia z nielegalną wylęgarnią smoków. Ktoś krzyżuje rasy, tak aby uzyskać wyjątkowo potężnego zabójcę.  
- Pogadam z Diggorym o tym w poniedziałek – oznajmił Harry – Jego Departament powinien się tym zająć. My musimy tylko pozbyć się smoka. Zagraża mugolom.  
- Jakie rozwiązanie proponujesz, Charlie? - spytał Ron.  
- Przede wszystkim musicie wytropić małe – odrzekł – Jeśli uda się wam odwrócić uwagę smoczycy i przenieść gniazdo, problem będzie rozwiązany. Smok pójdzie za małymi. Sugeruję przetransportować je do rezerwatu w Rumunii.  
- Zajmiemy się tym – stwierdził z zapałem Ron.  
- Nie Ron, ty się tym zajmiesz – oznajmił Harry i widząc zdumienie na twarzy przyjaciela dodał – W poniedziałek oficjalnie przekażę ci moje obowiązki. Od wtorku będę już nowym nauczycielem zaklęć w Hogwarcie.

Autor Dygus

Aby znaleźć resztę hisotori wejdź na Strone HarryPotter8 .pl (Usuń spacje między 8 a .pl)


	4. Spotkanie w rocznice śmierci

**Spotkanie w rocznicę śmierci**

Koniec października przyniósł gwałtowne załamanie pogody. Trwające od dłuższego czasu opady deszczu przybrały na sile. Wielkie krople bębniły w szyby i parapety. Ulice zamieniły się w rwące potoki. Lodowaty wiatr hulał po okolicy, wymachując łysymi konarami pobliskich dębów. Tak paskudna pogoda, niejednego mogłaby wpędzić w depresyjny nastrój. Harry odczuł to na własnej skórze.  
Nowy tydzień powitał bez entuzjazmu. Świadomość, że musi odstawić dotychczasowe życie na boczny tor i powrócić do Hogwartu napawała go smutkiem i żalem. Od samego rana czuł narastające napięcie. Podczas śniadania był małomówny.  
- Kochanie, dzisiaj nie będę mogła pójść z wami na cmentarz – stwierdziła Ginny smarując tost dżemem – Muszę dłużej zostać w redakcji.  
- Nic nie szkodzi – odrzekł markotnie Harry wpatrując się w nawałnicę za oknem – I tak zamierzałem iść sam. Prosto z Doliny Godryka pojadę do Hogwartu.  
- Myślałam, że dziś będziesz jeszcze nocować w domu – oznajmiła zawiedziona Ginny – Przecież posadę masz objąć dopiero jutro.  
- Ale obiecałem McGonagall, że będę na wieczerzy w Noc Duchów – odrzekł Harry, nieco rozdrażniony – Jutro będę miał pierwsze lekcje.  
- Tatusiu, chcę z tobą pojechać na cmentarz! - zaprotestowała mała Lily – Rok temu nie byłam!  
Harry westchnął. Zgodnie z wieloletnią tradycją rodzinną, zabierał dzieci i żonę na grób swoich rodziców w rocznicę ich śmierci. W ubiegłym roku towarzyszył mu tylko syn Albus. James był już wtedy na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie, Lily wówczas chorowała a Ginny musiała się nią zaopiekować.  
- W tym roku nie możesz ze mną pojechać – powiedział stanowczo Harry ale widząc łzy w oczach córki szybko dodał nieco łagodniejszym tonem – Ale w zamian za to odwiedzisz mnie z mamą w Hogwarcie. Jak tylko się tam urządzę.  
Lily aż podskoczyła z radości. Pośpiesznie zjadła ostatni kawałek tosta i w podskokach pobiegła na górę (_„Muszę posłać sowę do Hugo! Nie uwierzy, że będę w Hogwarcie!"_).  
- Wiesz, że teraz się już tego nie wykręcisz? - mruknęła wesoło Ginny całując męża w policzek – Nie da nam spokoju, dopóki nie zabierzemy jej do zamku.  
- Wiem, wiem – odrzekł Harry uśmiechając się nieznacznie – Upór odziedziczyła po mamusi.  
Ginny prychnęła udając oburzenie. Usiadła Harry'emu na kolana, obejmując go za szyję. Harry położył dłoń na jej tali. Połączyli się we wzajemnym pocałunku. Harry dostrzegł łzy spływające po policzkach żony. Poczuł potworne ukłucie żalu. Uświadomił sobie, że minie wiele czasu zanim ponownie będą mogli być ze sobą tak blisko.  
- Od lat nie rozstawaliśmy się na dłużej niż kilka dni – wyszeptała Ginny wtulając się w ramiona męża – Nie umiem się z tobą żegnać.  
- Nie musisz, kochanie – wyszeptał Harry wycierając dłonią jej policzki mokre od łez – Będę codziennie zaglądał do was przy użyciu sieci Fiuu. Prawie nie zauważysz, że mnie nie ma.  
Ginny nic nie odpowiedziała. Wtuleni w siebie siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę. Ciszę przerywały tylko krople deszczu uderzające w parapet.  
Po przekazaniu swoich obowiązków służbowych Ronowi, Harry udał się do Departamentu Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Opowiedział o podejrzeniach Charliego, dotyczących nielegalnej hodowli i krzyżowania smoków. Amos Diggory obiecał osobiście zająć się tą sprawą. Koło południa Harry spotkał się z Ministrem Magii, aby osobiście poinformować go o sytuacji w Forkswiev.  
- Nie mam tu już nic do roboty – oznajmił markotnie, kiedy wrócił do swojego gabinetu. Ron siedział za biurkiem wertując stronice Proroka Codziennego.  
- Nie martw się, wszystkim się tutaj zajmę – oznajmił Ron głaszcząc plakietkę z napisem „SZEF", którą zabrał z biurka Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy gościł złośliwy uśmieszek.  
- Tylko za bardzo nie wczuj się w rolę – odrzekł rozbawiony Harry ściskając dłoń przyjaciela – Zamierzam jeszcze tutaj wrócić.  
Po opuszczeniu Ministerstwa Magii Harry aportował się w swoim domu. Przekąsił indyka, którego resztki znalazł w lodówce. Spakował swoje rzeczy w dawny szkolny kufer. Na szczycie plątaniny książek, skarpetek, bielizny i szat położył Mapę Huncwotów. Zszedł do kuchni po zdjęcie rodziców. Z salonu zabrał żerdź, na której zwykle siedział Płomyk.  
- Dobrze, że nie muszę tego wszystkiego transportować miotłą – westchnął sam do siebie chowając zdjęcie w kufrze.  
Odesłał swoje rzeczy do Hogwartu i zszedł na dół. W komórce pod schodami udało mu się wygrzebać dawno nie używaną miotłę. Wyszedł przed dom. Obrócił się na krótko by rzucić na niego ostatnie spojrzenie. Poczuł narastającą tęsknotę i rozgoryczenie. Zasiadł na miotle i w ułamku sekundy wystrzelił w powietrze.  
Nim się obejrzał szybował wysoko nad ziemią. Pęd mroźnego powietrza zdmuchiwał mu włosy z czoła. Na całym ciele czuł lodowate krople deszczu. Spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł maleńkie domy i samochody majaczące w oddali. Po godzinie spędzonej w powietrzu, zaczął obniżać lot. Kwadrans później jego nogi stanęły na rozmokłym wrzosowisku. Był na miejscu.  
Słońce zaczynało ustępować miejsca Księżycowi. Momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno. Deszcz ustał, ale nadal hulał zimny wiatr. Harry był przemoknięty do suchej nitki. Jednym machnięciem różdżki osuszył swoje szaty. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nie było nikogo. Zszedł ostrożnie z mokrego wrzosowiska na udeptaną ścieżkę. Mroźny wiatr kąsał jego twarz. Po chwili marszu znalazł się na wąskiej, zasypanej liśćmi ulicy. Po obu stronach stał rząd domków. W każdym paliły się światła.  
Idąc w ciszy ulicą mijał zmarzniętych przechodniów. Gdy dotarł do placu, zobaczył niknący w ciemnościach pomnik wojenny. Wokół placu było kilka sklepów, poczta, pub i mały kościół. Teraz ledwie widoczne w gęstniejącym mroku.  
Harry ruszył w kierunku kościoła. Kiedy mijał pomnik wojenny, obelisk zamienił się rzeźbę przedstawiającą jego rodziców z niemowlęciem na ręku. Rzucił na niego krótkie spojrzenie i kroczył dalej. Po chwili znalazł się na cmentarzu. Mijał kolejne nagrobki spowite w ciemnościach.  
- Lumos! - mruknął wyciągając przed siebie różdżkę, by oświetlać sobie drogę.  
Po dłuższej chwili dotarł na miejsce. Jego oczom ukazał się nagrobek z białego marmuru. Widniały na nim daty narodzin i śmierci jego rodziców. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w lśniące napisy. Milczał. Przez jego głowę przelatywały obrazy z przeszłości. Nieliczne wspomnienia dotyczące rodziców. _Widział matkę machającą do niego ze zwierciadła Ain Eingarp... Zobaczył widmo ojca, które wyłoniło się z różdżki Voldemorta podczas Priori Incantatem... Przypomniał sobie roześmianą twarz nastoletniego Jamesa ze wspomnień Severusa Snape'a. Spacerujący z przyjaciółmi, pogrążony w wesołej rozmowie. Nastoletnia Lily stająca w obronie swojego przyjaciela... Pomyślał o chwili, gdy po raz ostatni zobaczył rodziców. Towarzyszyli mu w wędrówce ku przeznaczeniu. Mniej materialni od żywych ciał ale bardziej materialni od duchów. Ich roześmiane twarze wyrażały głęboką miłość._  
Nim zdołał się opanować, z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Z trudem nabrał powietrza opanowując rozpacz jaka w tej chwili ogarnęła jego serce. Pomimo upływu lat, wciąż na nowo przeżywał śmierć rodziców. Wielokrotnie odwiedzał ich mogiłę, jednak zawsze towarzyszył mu ktoś przed kim nie chciał okazywać wzruszenia. Teraz był sam. Cmentarz był pusty. Wreszcie mógł przestać udawać.  
Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Kiedy wytarł twarz mokrą od łez, jego oczy ponownie zwróciły się ku marmurowej tablicy. Wyciągnął różdżkę chcąc wyczarować znicz i zamarł na chwilę w bezruchu. Dostrzegł coś dziwnego. Pod tablicą leżała biała róża. Zaskoczony podniósł kwiat, gorączkowo rozmyślając kto mógł go zostawić.  
Nagle tuż obok niego przeleciało zielone światło uderzając w pobliski nagrobek i roztrzaskując go w drobny mak. Instynktownie obrócił się do tyłu wyciągając różdżkę. Był gotowy do ataku. W oddali stała wysoka zakapturzona postać. Nie widział jej twarzy, ale sądząc po solidnej budowie był to mężczyzna.  
- Kim jesteś?! - zawołał natychmiast celując różdżką w przybysza – Czego chcesz?!  
Zamiast odpowiedzi Harry otrzymał kolejną klątwę, która o cal minęła jego głowę. Błyskawicznie kucnął chowając się za pobliskim nagrobkiem.  
- DRĘTWOTA! - zawołał kierując różdżkę w zakapturzonego mężczyznę. Zaklęcie chybiło rozbijając kolejną marmurową tablicę.  
- Żałosne! - zawołał z pogardą przybysz, głosem który wydał się Harry'emu dziwnie znajomy – Nawet będąc szefem aurorów używasz zaklęć godnych uczniaka!  
- Kim jesteś?! - ryknął Harry rzucając zaklęcie Levicorpus.  
- Tylko na tyle cię stać, Potter?! - zarechotał mężczyzna robiąc unik – CRUCIO!  
Klątwa z impetem walnęła w tablicę za którą ukrył się Harry. Nagrobek rozleciał się w kawałki. Cmentarz wypełnił tępy rechot zakapturzonego mężczyzny. Harry poczuł narastającą wściekłość. Przystąpił do ataku. Rzucał zaklęcia jedno pod drugim. Przeciwnik był jednak dostatecznie szybki i nie pozostawał dłużny. Dłuższą chwilę trwała intensywna wymiana zaklęć. Uskakując przed klątwami Harry potknął się o fragment marmurowej tablicy i upadł na rozmokłą trawę.  
- CRUCIO! - wrzasnął przybysz wykorzystując okazję a klątwa uderzyła w Harry'ego z impetem. Poczuł przeraźliwy ból, który nim owładnął. Wypełniał każdy mięsień, każdy nerw, każdy centymetr jego ciała.  
Zakapturzony mężczyzna zarechotał zbliżając się do Harry'ego. Miał opuszczoną różdżkę. Widząc wijącego się z bólu przeciwnika, przestał być czujny.  
Harry spodziewał się tego. Skupił się. Zacisnął zęby. Wijąc się z bólu wycelował różdżkę w przeciwnika.  
- PETRIFIKUS TOTALUS!  
Zaklęcie uderzyło we wroga, który zupełnie się tego nie spodziewał. Mężczyzna upuścił różdżkę. Jego ciało zesztywniało. Opadł na ziemię, jak kłoda, obijając się o resztki rozbitych tablic.  
Harry czuł, że słabnie moc klątwy Cruciatus. Po chwili przestał się wić z bólu i odzyskał władzę nad swoim ciałem. Błyskawicznie podniósł się z mokrej trawy. Wycelował różdżkę w przeciwnika i zbliżył się do niego. Odepchnął nogą różdżkę wroga i przystanął oddychając ciężko.  
- Użycie zaklęć niewybaczalnych karane jest dożywociem w Azkabanie – oznajmił ostrym tonem – Mam nadzieję, że lubisz towarzystwo dementorów.  
Harry machnął różdżką i zdjął z przeciwnika zaklęcie. Ten zaczął pośpiesznie oddychać. Podniósł się z ziemi. Z jego głowy osunął się kaptur. Nie usiłował go nawet nałożyć. Jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek. Spod blond czupryny łypały groźnie brązowe oczy. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał śmierciożercę Thorfina Rowle'a.  
- Widzę, że wieści o twojej śmierci są nieco przesadzone – wycedził obdarzając go pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem – Mówiono mi, że zginąłeś w czasie drugiej bitwy o Hogwart.  
Rowle zarechotał złośliwie.  
- Jak widzisz, żyję i mam się świetnie, Potter – odrzekł śmierciożerca.  
- Widzę – odpowiedział Harry robiąc krok do przodu – Czego ode mnie chcesz?  
- To chyba oczywiste – stwierdził z rozbawieniem Rowle – Chcę cię zabić. Takie dostałem rozkazy.  
Harry zacisnął dłoń na różdżce.  
- Rozkazy? Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz nowego szefa - zapytał zaintrygowany Harry.  
Rowle natychmiast spoważniał.  
- Niczego takiego nie powiedziałem – stwierdził stanowczo – Nic ci nie powiem.  
Teraz Harry zaśmiał się złośliwie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni fiolkę. Był w niej przezroczysty płyn.  
- Myślę, że Veritaserum rozwiąże ci nieco język – odrzekł potrząsając fiolką.  
Rowle pobladł na twarzy. Nie był już taki pewny siebie.  
- Nic nie rozumiesz Potter! - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby – Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz! Ci dla których pracuję zadbali o to.  
- A dla kogo pracujesz? - dopytywał Harry – To nie jest jedna osoba, tylko jakaś grupa?  
Rowle milczał. Wyglądał jakby bał się otworzyć usta. Harry zrozumiał, że po dobroci niczego się nie dowie. Machnął różdżką. Ciało śmierciożercy oplotły grube korzenie wyrastające z trawy na której stał. Mężczyzna zaczął wrzeszczeć i krzyczeć. Wyrywał się nerwowo. Harry podszedł do niego. Otworzył mu siłą usta i wlał kilka kropel eliksiru. Rowle próbował go wypluć, krztusząc się. Po chwili jego wrzaski ustały. Wyglądał na otępiałego.  
- Jestem już trochę spóźniony, więc przejdziemy do rzeczy – oznajmił Harry opuszczając różdżkę – Z czyjego polecenia miałeś mnie zabić?  
Rowle krztusił się. Kasłał. Bulgotał. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie powiedzieć ani słowa. Veritaserum rozeszło się jednak po jego ciele. Eliksir zaczął działać.  
- Z polecenia Rady Starszych...  
Harry miał zadać kolejne pytanie, jednak Rowle nagle znieruchomiał. Na jego szyi pojawił się ognisty wąż. Zacisnął mu dopływ powietrza. Kiedy ogień zgasł i wąż przybrał formę wypalonego na skórze znaku, głowa Rowle'a opadła bezwiednie. Śmierciożerca rozdziawił usta. Jego oczy były puste. Nie oddychał.  
- Przysięga Wieczysta! - jęknął ze wściekłością Harry – Złożył przysięgę.  
Machnął różdżką i korzenie oplatające ciało śmierciożercy schowały się pod ziemie. Zwłoki upadły bezwiednie na trawę. Harry podszedł bliżej aby im się przyjrzeć.  
Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku twarzy Rowle'a. Zanim zdołał go dotknąć, jego ciało momentalnie zamieniło się w popiół. Zdumiony auror głośno przeklął. Nagły powiew wiatru uniósł prochy w powietrze i rozniósł po całym cmentarzu.

Autor Dygus

Aby znaleźć resztę hisotori wejdź na Strone HarryPotter8 .pl (Usuń spacje między 8 a .pl)


	5. Powrót do Hogwartu

**Powrót do Hogwartu (HarryPotter8)**

Harry stał chwilę nieruchomo. Jego głowę wypałniał natłok myśli. Gorączkowo analizował sytuację. Ktoś nakłonił śmierciożercę, by złożył Wieczystą Przysięgę. Rowle musiał przysiąc, że nie wyjawi żadnych tajemnic jakiejś grupy, którą nazywał Radą Starszych... Tylko dlaczego kazali śmierciożercy zabić Harry'ego?  
Chłodny powiew wiatru dosięgnął szyi Harry'ego. Poczuł przejmujące zimno. Z nieba ponownie zaczęły spadać lodowate krople deszczu. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na nagrobek rodziców. Pośród resztek zniszczonych w wyniku pojedynku tablic, marmurowy nagrobek stał nietknięty żadnymi zaklęciami. Spojrzał na białą różę i ponownie zaczął zastanawiać się, kto mógł ją zostawić. Postanowił, że przemyśli to wszystko jak już znajdzie się w Hogwarcie. Zasiadł na miotłę i momentalnie wystrzelił w powietrze.  
Lot zdawał się nie mieć końca. Harry w napięciu oczekiwał chwili, gdy ujrzy w oddali osadzony na wysokiej górze, z rozjarzonymi oknami na tle gwieździstego nieba, ogromny zamek z licznymi basztami i wieżyczkami. Obawiał się momentu, gdy wejdzie do sali wejściowej. Kiedy znajdował się tam po raz ostatni posadzka zabrudzona była krwią jego znajomych i przyjaciół. Myśl o uczcie w Wielkiej Sali wydawała się mu teraz taka absurdalna. Trudno mu było pojąć jak można jadać posiłki w miejscu w którym konało wielu dzielnych i dobrych czarodziejów. Jak można siedzieć przy stole na którym przed laty spoczywało ciało Freda Weasley'a, Lupina, Tonks...  
Po kilku monotonnych godzinach, Harry zniżył nieco lot. Daleko w dole, pośród gęstniejącego mroku majaczyły geste lasy i pastwiska. Dostrzegł tory kolejowe sunące ku północy, po których przez lata jeździł Ekspresem Hogwartu do szkoły. Deszcz zacinał na tyle mocno, że skutecznie utrudniał widoczność. Harry'emu zaparowały okulary, więc przez pewien czas leciał na oślep. Dopiero po chwili poirytowany machnął różdżką i na soczewkach pojawiły się maleńkie wycieraczki, które na bieżąco oczyszczały okulary z kropli deszczu.  
Po kwadransie Harry dostrzegł w oddali wyłaniającą się z ciemności stację i pokryte strzechą chaty. Rozpoznał gospodę Pod Trzema Miotłami, cukiernię Miodowe Królestwo i Sowią Pocztę. Zbliżał się do celu. Dotarł do wioski Hogsmeade, jedynej miejscowości w Wielkiej Brytanii zamieszkanej wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. Jej główna ulica świeciła teraz pustkami. Od kiedy w wiosce pojawił się wampir, mieszkańcy nie opuszczali swoich domów po zmroku. Harry wysłał tam nawet dwóch swoich ludzi. Nie udało im się jednak dopaść intruza.  
Postanowił wylądować w wiosce i pieszo dojść do zamku. Ściął powietrze kierując miotłę ostro w dół i po chwili jego nogi dotknęły rozmokłej ziemi na głównej drodze. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Ujrzał ciemne witryny sklepów, zarysy czarnych gór za wioską, zakręt drogi wiodącej do Hogwartu i światło sączące się z okien gospody Pod Trzema Miotłami. Spojrzał na swój zegarek, który dostał od teściowej na siedemnaste urodziny. Wskazywał godzinę siódmą. Pomyślał, że uczta z okazji Nocy Duchów już musiała się zacząć. Ruszył w kierunku gospody. Im bliżej się znajdował, tym gwar dochodzący ze środka stawał się wyraźniejszy.  
Pchnął drewniane drzwi i wszedł pewnym krokiem do sieni. Złośliwymi głosikami przywitały go trzy wysuszone głowy. Kiedy znalazł się w gospodzie, przez chwilę uwaga wszystkich zwrócona była na nim. Gwar ucichł. Ignorując to podszedł do baru, za którym stała Madam Rosmerta. Pozostali wrócili do swoich rozmów i popijania piwa.  
- Widzę, że nie narzekasz na brak klientów – stwierdził na powitanie a kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.  
- Nie sądziłeś chyba mój drogi, że jeden wampir odstraszy mi klientów? - zapytała podając mu kufel kremowego piwa – To co zwykle jak się domyślam.  
- Nie, nie – zaprzeczył Harry odsuwając kufel – Spieszę się do Hogwartu. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać chwilę z Baggersem i Croutem. Słyszałem, że wynajęli u ciebie pokoje...  
- Wynajęli – stwierdziła z niesmakiem kobieta – Są też moimi stałymi klientami. Sam zobacz!  
Wskazała palcem na stolik stojący w odległym od baru kącie. Harry dostrzegł przy nim Baggersa i Crouta popijających piwo. Byli pogrążeni w wesołej rozmowie. Na stoliku stało z tuzin pustych kufli. Towarzyszył im jakiś goblin.  
- Gdyby mniej czasu poświęcali konsumpcji a więcej tropieniu wampira dawno mielibyśmy problem z głowy – oznajmiła poirytowana Rosmerta.  
- Zajmę się tym – odrzekł ostrym tonem Harry i ruszył w kierunku aurorów, mijając po drodze stoliki przy których siedzieli czarodzieje, kilku goblinów i dwie wiedźmy.  
Baggers jako pierwszy dostrzegł zbliżającego się Harry'ego. Pospiesznie odstawił kufel piwa i wstał od stołu, z trudem utrzymując się na nogach.  
- Widzę, że dobrze się bawicie chłopaki – syknął Harry strącając ręką puste kufle piwa, które z łoskotem uderzyły o posadzkę – Jak śledztwo?! Złapaliście wampira?  
- Szefie! - jęknął Crout wstając tak pośpiesznie, że z impetem przewrócił krzesło – Co szef tu robi?!  
- Zadałem wam pytanie – wycedził Harry z trudem opanowując wściekłość – Nie przysłałem was tutaj, żebyście urządzali sobie co wieczór Oktoberfest! Jak przebiega śledztwo?!  
- Wampira nie ma... łyk... nie było go... łyk... od dawna... łyk...  
- To prawda, panie Potter – odezwał się nagle sztucznie uprzejmym tonem goblin wstając od stołu i podając Harry'emu rękę – Arksus Nobeliks. Przedstawiciel banku Gringotta.  
Harry podał rękę i obdarzył goblina niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem.  
- Rozmawiałem z pana pracownikami o sytuacji w wiosce – kontynuował goblin – Zamierzamy otworzyć tutaj placówkę banku. Dyrekcja wysłała mnie, żebym zorientował się czy sytuacja jest już opanowana.  
- Jak widać nie jest – stwierdził ostro Harry spoglądając gniewnie na pracowników. Obaj stali w milczeniu, ze spuszczonymi głowami.  
- Jestem tutaj od kilku tygodni – ciągnął dalej goblin – przez ten czas tylko raz widziano wampira. Zaatakował kilka świń przy gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem.  
- Chyba lubi boczek... łyk... - stwierdził chwiejąc się Crout – Głównie atakuje świnie.  
- I kozy! - dodał żywo Baggers.  
- Jutro porozmawiam o tym z właścicielem gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem – odrzekł surowo Harry – Jeśli wampir nie atakuje czarodziejów, jesteście tu niepotrzebni. Natychmiast wrócicie do Londynu. Jutro poinformuje o wszystkim Rona Weasley'a. Pełni tymczasowo moje obowiązki. Zdecyduje co z wami zrobić.  
- Tak... łyk... jest – odrzekł Baggers chwiejąc się i wraz z kompanem zasalutował szefowi.  
Harry obdarzył ich chłodnym spojrzeniem i wrócił do baru. Poinformował Rosmertę, żeby nie sprzedawała im więcej piwa. Polecił także wymeldować ich z pokoi. Po pożegnaniu opuścił gospodę i ruszył drogą prowadzącą do zamku.  
Deszcz zacinał tak mocno, że widoczność była niemal zerowa. Lodowaty wiatr hulał po okolicy. Harry kroczył w milczeniu, starając się opanować złość jaką wzbudzili w nim aurorzy. Nie miał czasu rozmyślać o tym, że za chwilę znajdzie się ponownie w Hogwarcie. Za bardzo był pogrążony wymyślaniem kar dla nieodpowiedzialnych pracowników. Pomyślał, że Filch na pewno podsunąłby jakiś interesujący pomysł. Wystarczyłoby dać mu wolną rękę w tym zakresie a Baggers i Crout już wisieli by na łańcuchach pod sufitem w jakimś ciemnym, obskurnym lochu.  
Po dłuższej chwili oczom Harry'ego ukazało się wielkie czarne jezioro i majaczący w oddali, osadzony na wysokiej górze zamek. Okna Hogwartu mieniły się światłami niczym gwiazdy na czarnym niebie. Harry niespodziewanie poczuł silną tęsknotę. Serce zaczęło mu walić jak młotem. Choć przez cały czas obawiał się powrotu do zamku, teraz poczuł olbrzymie zniecierpliwienie. Podekscytowany czym prędzej chciał dotrzeć na miejsce. Przyspieszył kroku. Droga zakręcała ponownie. Z jednej strony miał jezioro, z drugiej gęsty las. Było bardzo ciemno. Rozjaśnił sobie drogą zaklęciem „Lumos" i po dłużej chwili przyspieszonego marszu, dostrzegł w oddali wielkie, misternie kute w żelazie wrota usytuowane między dwoma kamiennymi słupami. Wejścia na teren szkoły jak zawsze strzegły dwa skrzydlate dziki spoczywające na kamiennych słupach.  
- Potter! Jesteś wreszcie! - przywitał go chrapliwy i nieprzyjemny głos woźnego, który stał przy rozchylonej bramie z latarnią w ręku. U jego stóp kręciła się kotka – Uczta dawno się zaczęła!  
- Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, Filch – odrzekł wesoło Harry wchodząc na teren szkoły. Brama natychmiast się zanim zamknęła. Ogarnęło go niezrozumiałe zadowolenie.  
Filch mruknął coś pod nosem i ruszył w stronę zamku. Harry szedł tuż za nim nie siląc się na podtrzymanie rozmowy. Nigdy nie przepadał za woźnym i pomimo dobrego nastroju nie zamierzał udawać, że jest inaczej.  
Po krótkiej chwili szli już schodami wiodącymi do wielkich dębowych drzwi. Harry rozglądał się naokoło, jakby był tutaj po raz pierwszy. Kiedy Filch rozchylił wrota, wszedł niepewnie do przepastnej sali wejściowej. Oświetlały ją zatknięte przy ścianach pochodnie. Na wprost wejścia znajdowały się wspaniałe marmurowe schody, które wiodły na górne piętra. Cztery olbrzymie klepsydry wskazujące aktualną punktację domów mieniły się szmaragdami. Zza podwójnych wrót prowadzących do Wielkie Sali dochodziły wesołe odgłosy trwającej uczty. Nie było żadnego śladu po zniszczeniach, jakie miały tu miejsce w czasie drugiej bitwy o Hogwart. Harry natychmiast dostrzegł, że klepsydra Gryffindoru ma najwięcej szmaragdów. Poczuł jeszcze większe zadowolenie.  
- Tędy! - warknął Filch kierując się na prawo i po chwili obaj stanęli u wrót Wielkiej Sali.  
Kiedy rozwarły się na oścież, oczom Harry'ego ukazał się wspaniały, znajomy widok. Cztery długie stoły, za którymi siedziały setki uczniów, zastawione były rozmaitymi smakołykami, podanymi na złotych półmiskach. Ze ścian i sklepienia zwisało z tysiąc żywych nietoperzy, a drugie tyle śmigało ciemnymi chmurami nad stołami, powodując migotanie płomieni świec, osadzonych w dyniach. Na przeciwległym końcu sali stał stół nauczycielski, za którym zasiadała kadra Hogwartu. Harry dostrzegł wysoką, włochatą sylwetkę Hagrida oraz siedzącego obok Neville'a. Na fotelu dyrektora spoczywała McGonagall pogrążona w zażartej rozmowie z jakimś starszym czarodziejem.  
Harry podał miotłę Filchowi i polecił by zaniósł ją do jego gabinetu. Ruszył w głąb sali, mijając zdumionych i jednocześnie zachwyconych uczniów. Gwar ucichł. Wielu zwróciło ku niemu głowy i z rozdziawionymi ustami szeptało między sobą: „To Harry Potter". Harry był w połowie stołów, kiedy dopadli go jego dwaj synowie. Albus rzucił się mu na szyje. James poklepał go po ramieniu. Harry przycisnął go jednak do siebie próbując opanować wzruszenie. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak bardzo tęsknił za synami.  
- Wróćcie do stołu – szepnął do nich – Spotkamy się po uczcie.  
Puścił do chłopców oko a ci wrócili na swoje miejsca. Harry podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego. Głowy wszystkich nauczycieli zwrócone były ku niemu. Hagrid wstał pośpiesznie i uradowany powitał go, przyciskając do swej gęstej, mokrej od łez brody.  
- Cholibka, jesteś wreszcie! - zawołał wycierając oczy rękawem.  
Harry uściskał Neville'a i podszedł do McGonagall, która wyszła do niego zza stołu.  
- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś mój chłopcze – szepnęła podając mu rękę i wskazując na wolne miejsce obok Neville'a. Sama zbliżyła się do mównicy.  
- Zanim odśpiewamy hymn szkoły – zaczęła donośnym głosem, uciszając podniecone szepty uczniów – pragnę w imieniu was wszystkich powitać w Hogwarcie pana Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera – odwróciła się nieco w stronę stołu, Harry powstał z miejsca i skinął głową a McGonagall kontynuowała – W związku z tragiczną śmiercią profesora Flitwicka, pan Potter będzie waszym nowym mistrzem zaklęć. Gryfonów zapewne ucieszy także fakt, że pan Potter obejmie funkcję opiekuna ich domu.  
Przy stole Gryfonów rozległy się podniecone okrzyki. Albus i James aż podskoczyli z radości. Harry poczuł, że wzrok wszystkich skupiony jest teraz tylko na nim.  
- Nie miałem pojęcia, że będę opiekunem – szepnął do Neville'a.  
- A teraz proszę wszystkich o powstanie. Czas odśpiewać hymn szkoły!  
Wszyscy uczniowie powstali. Nauczyciele również. Kilkoro z nich zdjęło nakrycia głowy. Harry był nieco zaskoczony. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek śpiewano hymn szkoły w Noc Duchów. Pieśń nie była lubiana przez uczniów, ani tym bardziej przez nauczycieli. Wyjątkiem był oczywiście Albus Dumbledore, który wręcz uwielbiał hymn.  
Z rozmyślań wyrwały go słowa piosenki, które wypełniły salę. Śpiewali nie tylko uczniowie, ale i nauczyciele. Harry był zdumiony, jednak dołączył do reszty.

_Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprzo – Wieprzy Hogwart,  
Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś!  
Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym,  
Czy kto stary z łbem łysego,  
Możesz wypchać nasze głowy  
Farszem czegoś ciekawego,  
Bo powietrze je wypełnia,  
Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna.  
Naucz nas, co pożyteczne,  
Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie,  
My zaś będziem wkuwać wiecznie,  
Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!_

Gdy śpiew ucichł, wszyscy zasiedli ponownie do stołów. McGonagall wróciła na swoje miejsce. Harry zwrócił się do Neville'a:  
- Od kiedy śpiewacie hymn szkoły na uczcie z okazji Nocy Duchów?  
Neville pociągnął sok z dyni i odrzekł:  
- To pomysł McGonagall. Postanowiła w ten sposób uczcić pamięć Dumbledore'a. Sam doskonale wiesz, że on był jedyną osobą, której ta pieśń przypadła do gustu.  
Harry zamilkł. Sięgnął pamięcią daleko wstecz. Przypomniał sobie noc, gdy po raz pierwszy znalazł się w zamku. Zobaczył rozpromienioną twarz Dumbledore'a wesoło wymachującego różdżką w rytm śpiewanego przez zdegustowanych uczniów hymnu. Przypomniał sobie jego wzruszenie i słowa jakie wypowiedział wówczas o muzyce: „To magia większa od wszystkiego, co my tu robimy". Poczuł ogarniające go wzruszenie. Odwrócił głowę w stronę McGonagall i napotkał jej spojrzenie. Dostrzegł łzy w jej oczach. Uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie i puścił oko. Był przekonany, że w tym momencie oboje pomyśleli o tej samej osobie.  
Po pewnym czasie na uczcie pojawiły się duchy. Urządziły wesoły pokaz swoich zdolności. Gruby Mnich wynurzał się z półmisków załadowanych kawałkami kurczaka. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick demonstrował pochodzenie swoje przezwiska. Krwawy Baron dźgał nożem głowy uczniów swojego domu. Pojawiła się nawet Jęcząca Marta, jednak nie wzięła udziału w zabawie. Ukryła się w kącie i z zaciekawieniem obserwowała przebieg uczty.  
Harry skorzystał z okazji, że wszyscy zajęci byli obserwowaniem popisów duchów i zaczął zajadać się kawałkami kurczaka. Gdy najadł się do syta Neville przysunął się nieco ku niemu.  
- Jak widzisz jest kilku nowych nauczycieli – stwierdził a Harry rozejrzał się po twarzach siedzących przy stole czarodziejów i czarownic – Ten starszy gość siedzący obok McGonagall to Sean Monaghan. Przez lata był w Brygadzie Uderzeniowej Ministerstwa.  
Harry zaciekawiony przyjrzał się dokładniej mężczyźnie. Miał on długie siwe włosy zaczesane do tyłu i upięte w kitek. Jego twarz była pomarszczona i pokryta licznymi piegami. Pod jego lewym okiem znajdowała się podłużna blizna, sięgająca aż do ucha. Zapewne pamiątka po jakimś złowrogim zaklęciu. Miał piwne oczy i głębokie, przenikliwe spojrzenie. W tej chwili utkwione w McGonagall. Jego wąskie usta ściągnięte były w nieznacznym uśmiechu.  
- Naucza obrony przed czarną magią – kontynuował szeptem Neville - Krążą plotki, że łączy go z McGonagall coś więcej niż stosunki czysto zawodowe...  
Harry napotkał krótkie spojrzenie Monaghana, który kiwnął do niego przyjaźnie głową. Zmieszany natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Przez chwilę skupił się na oglądaniu widowiska przygotowanego przez duchy, po czym ponownie rozejrzał się po twarzach osób siedzących przy stole nauczycielskim.  
Przy przeciwległym końcu stołu, obok profesor Trelawney siedziała ponętna brunetka. Miała długie, sięgające do pasa włosy, które opadały jej na ramiona i przysłaniały śnieżnobiałą twarz. Błękitne oczy i malinowe usta zdawały się błyszczeć w blasku świec. Smukłą sylwetkę podkreślała srebrno-zielona suknia, wcięta w talii. Opinała ponętne kobiece kształty i okrągłości.  
- To Lisa Turpin – mruknął Neville obdarzając kobietę krótkim spojrzeniem – Naucza transmutacji. Przejęła pałeczkę od McGonagall, po tym jak Minerwa zastąpiła Davisa na stanowisku dyrektora szkoły.  
Lisa pogrążona do tej pory w zażartej dyskusji z Trelawney, przygładziła opadające jej do oczu kosmyki włosów i spojrzała w stronę Harry'ego. Widząc jego spojrzenie zalazła się rumieńcem. Harry szybko odwrócił wzrok.  
- Chyba nie ma wszystkich nauczycieli na uczcie – stwierdził do Neville'a – Jest kilka wolnych miejsc.  
- Irma Pince ma grypę. Leży w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey postanowiła dotrzymać jej towarzystwa – stwierdził Hagrid, który dosłyszał słowa Harry'ego.  
- Brakuje też Sylasa Wilkie – dodał Neville – Nauczyciela numerologii. Jest opiekunem Ślizgonów. Rzadko uczestniczy w spotkaniach w Wielkiej Sali.  
- Jest nieśmiały – wyjaśnił Hagrid – Zamiast towarzystwa innych woli szperać w stosach pergaminów... Cholibka, niezły z niego dziwak!  
Kiedy uczta dobiegła końca, mieszkańcy poszczególnych domów zaczęli tłoczyć się przy wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali. Prefekci starali się zapanować nad chaosem jaki zapanował wśród uczniów. Kiedy tłum zaczął maleć a sznur uczniów znikał za podwójnymi drzwiami, nauczyciele wstali od stołu. Harry przypomniał sobie, że obiecał synom spotkanie zaraz po uczcie. Pożegnał się z innymi i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
- Panie Potter! - rozległ się aksamitny głos za jego plecami, kiedy przepychał się przez tłum uczniów w sali wejściowej – Panie, Potter! Proszę zaczekać!  
Odwrócił się i dostrzegł stojącą tuż obok niego Lisę Turpin. Z bliska wydawała się jeszcze bardziej ponętna i kobieca. Jej twarz nadal zalewały rumieńce.  
- Och, proszę mi mówić Harry – odrzekł z zakłopotaniem całując kobietę w dłoń.  
- Z radością – odpowiedziała uprzejmie kobieta – Jestem Lisa. Lisa Turpin. Nauczycielka transmutacji.  
- Bardzo mi miło – odrzekł Harry poprawiając nerwowo okulary.  
- Uciekłeś tak nagle, że profesor McGonagall nie zdążyła wręczyć ci planu zajęć – stwierdziła Lisa wyciągając z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu – Prosiła, żebym ci przekazała.  
Harry wziął pergamin do ręki. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć Lisie prosto w twarz. Jego oczy mimowolnie błądziły poniżej jej szyi.  
- Twoje rzeczy czekają już w gabinecie – kontynuowała Lisa – McGonagall uznała, że najlepiej będzie jak zajmiesz dawny gabinet Flitwicka. To na siódmym piętrze.  
- Och, znam doskonale to piętro – odrzekł ze sztucznym rozbawieniem Harry – Tam jest nasz pokój wspólny... Jestem Gryfonem. Znaczy... byłem...  
Lisa uśmiechnęła się szerzej odsłaniając śnieżnobiałe zęby.  
- Wiem o tym doskonale, Harry – stwierdziła – Byłam na drugim roku, kiedy pokonałeś smoka i uratowałeś swojego przyjaciela z głębin jeziora. Tylko Gryfon mógł dokonać takich wielkich czynów.  
Harry poczuł, że pieką go policzki. Musiał zalać się rumieńcem, bo Lisa dostrzegła jego zakłopotanie.  
- Muszę porozmawiać z kapitanem Krukonów o najbliższym meczu – stwierdziła zmieniając temat – Mój dom zmierzy się ze Ślizgonami.  
I oddaliła się w kierunku marmurowych schodów. Harry stał przez chwilę w milczeniu. Wpatrywał się w skupieniu w sylwetkę kobiety, dopóki nie znikła za rogiem.

**Autor Dygus**

**Wpisz w Google HarryPotter8 i naciśnij na pierwszy termin**


	6. Jedyny Punkt zahaczenia

**Wąż pożerający własny ogon**

Harry gorączkowo zastanawiał się co też skłoniło Lisę, by udać się samotnie do tak niebezpiecznego miejsca jak Zakazany Las. Z trudem oparł się pokusie by zapytać ją o to wprost, podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali, gdy wspólnie zajadali jajka na bekonie. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że musiałby wyjaśnić w jaki sposób dowiedział się o nocnej wyprawie kobiety. Poza tym nieopodal siedziała Meropa Bloomenbach a Harry zauważył, że lubiła nadstawiać uszu gdy ktoś rozmawiał o sprawach poufnych.  
Przez kolejne dni nadarzyło się kilka okazji na dyskretną rozmowę z Lisą, jednak Harry nie potrafił wymyślić pretekstu by skierować luźne pogawędki na właściwy tor. Obawiał się, że wzmianka o śledzeniu jej na mapie mogłaby spotkać się z niezrozumieniem Lisy. Nie miał też zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślanie o tej sprawie, bo niemal całkowicie pochłonął go quidditch. Nieubłaganie zbliżał się kolejny mecz sezonu, w którym Gryfoni mieli zmierzyć się z Puchonami. Kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru, Edwart Berns nalegał by Harry uczestniczył w treningach. Miał pomóc szukającemu w dopracowaniu technik wyłapywania złotego znicza i udzielić kilku cennych uwag obrońcy. Wieczory Harry spędzał więc głównie na stadionie a gdy wracał do zamku był tak zmarznięty i mokry, że zaraz po gorącej kąpieli kładł się do łóżka.

Na początku grudnia nadeszła gwałtownie zima i rozgościła się na dobre. Szkolne błonia i zamek pokryła gruba warstwa śnieżnego puchu. Siarczysty mróz wszystkim dawał się we znaki. Wiele sów dostarczających poranną pocztę ucierpiało w śnieżnych zamieciach. Te którym udało się dotrzeć do zamku zwykle trafiały pod opiekę Hagrida. Jezioro zamarzło na dobre. Często widywano uczniów, którzy w czasie przerw jeździli po lodowej tafli na łyżwach. Filch kilkakrotnie wpadał w szał, kiedy w tajemniczy sposób śnieżki trafiły w jego głowę, gdy był zajęty odśnieżaniem dziedzińca.  
Harry zaczynał coraz silniej odczuwać tęsknotę za domem. Często myślami był przy żonie i córce. Wspominał radość Lily, gdy dziewczynka po raz pierwszy zobaczyła śnieg. Pierwszy kulig swoich synów. Wciąż miał przed oczami ich roześmiane twarze, purpurowe od mrozu policzki i czerwone nosy. Widział ich oczami wyobraźni skaczących do góry z radości po wygranej bitwie na śnieżki. Widział Ginny z rozwianymi włosami, leżącą na śniegu i zanoszącą się ze śmiechu, na widok Harry'ego z marchewką zamiast nosa (James próbował zmienić go w bałwana a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał wówczas tylko sześć lat efekt i tak był godny podziwu). Brakowało mu tego bardzo. Tęsknił za Ginny. Za jej dotykiem. Zapachem. Za jej dźwięcznym głosem. Problemy z jakimi borykał się w szkole tylko pogłębiały jego przygnębienie.  
Ilekroć spotykał profesor McGonagall na korytarzu lub w Wielkiej Sali czuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Miał wrażenie, że kobieta z niecierpliwością oczekuje jakiegoś przełomu w śledztwie. Minął miesiąc od jego przybycia do zamku a zagadka morderstwa profesora Flitwicka nadal pozostawała nierozwiązana. Co gorsza Harry nie wpadł na żaden nowy trop.  
- Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak bardzo – pocieszał go Neville, gdy któregoś popołudnia odwiedził go w cieplarni numer sześć – Prędzej czy później osoba odpowiedzialna za śmierć Flitwicka popełni jakiś błąd. Wtedy ją zdemaskujesz.  
- Nie mogę czekać na to w nieskończoność – odrzekł zrezygnowany Harry – Nie mam nawet żadnych podejrzanych. Zakładam, że mordercą jest któryś z nauczycieli. Żaden nie miał jednak motywu...  
- Jeśli miałbym kogoś obstawiać – zaczął z namysłem Neville – to byłby to Sylas Wilkie. Źle mu z oczu patrzy. Ile razy go spotykam przechodzą mnie ciarki po plecach.  
Słowa przyjaciela przypomniały Harry'emu o dziwnym zachowaniu nauczyciela numerologii w czasie nocy, gdy obaj patrolowali korytarze. Zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Zaczął sobie wyrzucać, że za dużo czasu poświęca spotkaniom z Lisą i quidditchowi a za mało prowadzeniu śledztwa. Postanowił bliżej przyjrzeć się opiekunowi Ślizgonów. Nadarzała się świetna okazja, ponieważ we wtorkową noc Harry ponownie miał patrolować zamek.  
Wieczorem zaraz po kolacji udał się do pokoju wspólnego. Polecił prefektom zebrać listę nazwisk uczniów, którzy zostają na święta w zamku. Zawiesił także informacje na tablicy ogłoszeń dotyczącą kolejnej wizyty w wiosce Hogsmeade. Później skorzystał z zaproszenia Seana Monaghana i napił się z nim Ognistej Whisky, którą sporządziła własnoręcznie jego matka Abrazja. Rozmawiali głównie o sytuacji w szkole. Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią zdradził, że zamierza od nowego semestru otworzyć Klub Pojedynków.  
- Biorąc pod uwagę mordercę czającego się gdzieś w zamku i wampira szwędającego się po Hogsmeade, uczniom przyda się kilka praktycznych lekcji obrony – argumentował swój pomysł.  
Na kwadrans przed jedenastą Harry podziękował za gościnę i udał się do swojego gabinetu, by przygotować się do nocnego obchodu. Jak zwykle włożył gruby czarny płaszcz, okręcił szyję długim wełnianym szalem (który własnoręcznie wykonała jego teściowa) i sięgnął do kufra po mapę Huncwotów.  
- Co do cholery?! - jęknął sam do siebie, kiedy podniósł wieko i zamiast białego pergaminu ujrzał stos poplątanych szat i tuzin starych, dziurawych skarpetek. Nieco zdenerwowany dokładnie przetrząsnął zawartość kufra, rozrzucając swoje rzeczy po całym gabinecie. Kiedy ujrzał drewniane dno, zrozumiał że mapa zniknęła. Natychmiast wezwał do siebie Gburka.  
- Czy ktoś tu zaglądał pod moją nieobecność? - zapytał nieco podniesionym głosem – Czy ktoś grzebał w moich rzeczach?  
Skrzat nerwowo rozejrzał się po gabinecie.  
- Na to wygląda, sir – odrzekł wskazując głową na porozrzucane po całym gabinecie szaty. Harry prychnął ze złości. Wyjaśnił Gburkowi, że przeszukiwał w pośpiechu zawartość swojego kufra i stąd taki nieporządek.  
- Pan Harry potrzebuje Gburka dużo bardziej niż profesor Flitwick – westchnął skrzat zbierając pośpiesznie porozrzucane ubrania – Gburek przez cały dzień pomagał w kuchni, sir. Nie pilnował pańskiego gabinetu.  
Harry przeklął pod nosem. Skrzat udawał, że tego nie usłyszał.  
- To bardzo dziwne kochanie – stwierdziła Ginny, kiedy rankiem następnego dnia opowiedział jej o zniknięciu mapy, używając do tego sieci Fiuu – Skoro nie zniknęło nic innego, złodziej wiedział czego szuka.  
- Jest tylko kilka osób, które wiedzą o istnieniu mapy – odrzekł bez przekonania Harry – Być może morderca szukał tutaj czegoś co należało do Flitwicka. Korzystając z okazji poszperał w moim kufrze i...  
- Zainteresował go kawałek czystego pergaminu? - mruknęła z niedowierzaniem Ginny a Harry w duchu przyznał jej rację. Mapę musiał zwędzić ktoś kto doskonale znał jej możliwości i wiedział jak można jej użyć.  
Tego dnia Harry nie mógł skupić się na prowadzeniu zajęć. Polecił uczniom drugiego roku, aby dobrali się w pary i przećwiczyli na sobie rzucanie zaklęcia rozweselającego. Sam skrył się za stosem książek leżących na biurku i gorączkowo rozmyślał o kradzieży. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że o istnieniu mapy wie zaledwie kilka osób a tylko jedna spośród nich przebywa obecnie w zamku.  
- Neville, rozmawiałeś ostatnio z kimś na temat mapy Huncwotów? - zapytał przyjaciela podczas lunchu w Wielkiej Sali, korzystając z okazji że inni nauczycieli nie zdołali jeszcze dotrzeć na śniadanie. Mogli więc dyskretnie porozmawiać.  
- Na temat mapy? - zdziwił się Neville – No coś ty. Po co miałbym z kimś o tym rozmawiać?  
Harry opowiedział mu o wczorajszym odkryciu. Szczere zdumienie na twarzy mężczyzny utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Neville nie mógł mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
- O ile się nie mylę, Harry – zaczął po chwili mężczyzna marszcząc czoło, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał – Jest w zamku jeszcze jedna osoba, która wiedziała o mapie. Rubeus Hagrid.

Trop wskazany przez Neville'a wydawał się całkiem słuszny. Harry doskonale wiedział, że Hagrid miewał trudności w dochowaniu sekretów i wiele razy wpadał przez to w tarapaty. Być może wygadał komuś jak działa mapa. Niewykluczone, że osoba odpowiedzialna za śmierć Flitwicka chciała mieć pewność, że nie zostanie w ten sposób zdemaskowana. W Harrym odżyła nadzieja na postęp w śledztwie. Liczył, że zeznania Hagrida pomogą odkryć nowe fakty.  
Wspólnie z Nevillem postanowił odwiedzić gajowego. Zaraz po wieczornej uczcie udał się do swojego gabinetu. Ubrał płaszcz, opatulił się szalem, ukrył w głębokiej kieszeni różdżkę i zszedł do sali wejściowej. Neville czekał na niego podparty o klepsydrę Hufflepuffu. Miał na sobie kraciasty płaszcz, grubą wełnianą czapę z pomponami i długi szal, sięgający mu do pasa.  
- Puchoni są na trzecim miejscu – oznajmił wskazując na poziom szmaragdów w klepsydrach, prezentujący aktualną punktację domów – Jeszcze pięćdziesiąt punktów i wyprzedzą Ślizgonów.  
- Może uda wam się zdobyć kilka punktów w najbliższym meczu – stwierdził bez entuzjazmu Harry ruszając w kierunku dębowych wrót – Nasz szukający, Barry White jest świetny. Z pewnością szybko złapie znicz.  
Neville nic nie odpowiedział. Wyglądał na nieco obrażonego. Bez słowa ruszył za Harrym.  
Wyszli na kamienne schody, przykryte grubą warstwą śniegu. Harry rozjaśnił drogę różdżką. Dostrzegł wykopany w półtorametrowej warstwie śniegu tunel, którym poruszali się za dnia uczniowie. Ruszył, słysząc za sobą kroki Neville'a. Po chwili marszu skręcili w lewo. Tunel się rozdwajał. Ruszyli lewą odnogą. Harry dostrzegł majaczący w oddali las. Na jego tle odznaczała się niewielka drewniana chatka, której dach pokryty był czapą śniegu. Na jego krawędzi wisiały olbrzymie sople. Z okien wylewało się na błonia ciepłe światło.  
Gdy stanęli przed chatą, z wnętrza dało się słyszeć ujadanie Kła. Harry załomotał w drzwi. Po chwili wyłoniła się zza nich wielka włochata głowa Hagrida. Wyraźnie uradowany gajowy zaprosił ich do środka. Kiedy Harry przekroczył próg izby uderzyła go fala ciepłego powietrza. Nad otwartym paleniskiem kołysał się parujący miedziany kociołek. Jego zawartość wesoło bulgotała. Z sufitu jak zawsze zwisały szynki i bażanty. Przy łóżku, na niewielkiej szafce zbitej z kilku niezbyt dokładnie okorowanych desek stało zdjęcie w czarnej ramce. Przedstawiało dwie dorosłe osoby i troje nastolatków. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał fotografię swojej rodziny. Wysłał ją Hagridowi w ubiegłym roku wraz z prezentem urodzinowym.  
Neville zdjął płaszcz i usiadł przy drewnianym stole. Harry pogłaskał przeciągającego się leniwie na fotelu Kła i zrobił to samo. Gajowy wstawił wodę na herbatę i wyciągnął z kredensu kilka sucharów. Postawił je na stole i zajął jedno z krzeseł.  
- Tak się zastanawiałem kiedy mnie w końcu odwiedzisz – stwierdził obdarzając Harry'ego wesołym spojrzeniem.  
- Przepraszam, byłem trochę zajęty – odrzekł z zakłopotaniem Harry nie mogąc znaleźć lepszego wyjaśnienia dla faktu, że będąc od miesiąca w szkole ani razu nie zajrzał do chatki Hagrida.  
- Się rozumie chłopie – odrzekł olbrzym poklepując go po ramieniu – Masz teraz poważne zadanie na głowie. Cholibka, byleś tylko szybko dorwał tego mordercę.  
Harry i Neville wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.  
- No właśnie Hagridzie – zaczął ostrożnie Neville – Przyszliśmy do ciebie w tej sprawie.  
- A co ja wam mogę tutaj pomóc?! - zdziwił się olbrzym wstając z miejsca by zdjąć gwiżdżący czajnik z paleniska.  
- Hagridzie, ktoś zwędził mi mapę Huncwotów – oznajmił Harry poprawiając nerwowo okulary na nosie – Przypuszczamy, że może to być ta sama osoba, która zamordowała profesora Flitwicka.  
Hagrid postawił na stole trzy filiżanki z gorącą herbatą. Jego twarz wyrażała zdumienie. Nadal nie rozumiał co może mieć z tym wspólnego.  
- Morderca musiał skądś dowiedzieć się, że posiadam mapę Hogwartu i bał się, że dzięki niej go zdemaskuję – ciągnął dalej Harry – Nic innego nie zostało skradzione, więc złodziej musiał doskonale wiedzieć po co się zakradł.  
- I zastanawialiśmy się, czy przypadkiem... ee... czy może nie rozmawiałeś z kimś o mapie Harry'ego – dokończył Neville energicznie mieszając herbatę i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się pokrytym zielonym meszkiem sucharom.  
Hagrid nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego ani na urażonego. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
- No co wy chłopaki? - odrzekł ze zdziwieniem olbrzym – A bo ja to mam ostatnio czas na pogaduchy? Całe dnie spędzam w Zakazanym Lesie. Znaczy jak nie mam lekcji. Dopiero co żeśmy wrócili z Kłem.  
- W Zakazanym Lesie? - zdumiał się Harry i przypominając sobie nocną wyprawę Lisy szybko dodał – A co tam robisz?  
Hagrid podrapał się swoją wielką dłonią po łysiejącej głowie. Pociągnął łyk gorącej herbaty i rzekł:  
- Poluję. Tropię. Grasuje tam jakiś drapieżnik. Do tej pory zabijał głównie dirikraki, nieśmiałki i akromentule, ale dwa dni temu zakatrupił centaura.  
- Centaura?! - zdumiał się Neville odstawiając energicznie filiżankę – Jakie zwierzę jest na tyle zwinne i sprytne, żeby zabić centaura?  
- Żadne – odrzekł Harry wstając z miejsca by przejść się w te i wewte, powoli zaczynał rozumieć co sprowadziło Lisę Turpin do lasu – Ten drapieżnik nie jest zwierzęciem. Przynajmniej nie w pełni.  
Hagrid i Neville obdarzyli go zdumionymi spojrzeniami.  
- Czy te martwe zwierzęta miały jakieś ślady na ciele? - zapytał Harry nie spiesząc się z jakimikolwiek wyjaśnieniami, jego mózg pracował teraz na pełnych obrotach.  
- Były rozszarpane – odrzekł krótko Hagid.  
- To zapewne dzieło dzikich zwierząt – stwierdził z powagą Harry – Powiedz, czy akromentule miały jakieś szczególne ślady na ciele? Może ślady kłów?  
Hagrid zastanowił się chwilę nim odpowiedział.  
- Cholibka, Harry. Nie przyglądałem się im tak dokładnie.  
- A centaur? Miał ślady kłów na szyi?  
- Co ty podejrzewasz? - zapytał w końcu Neville nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać niepewności.  
Harry pociągnął łyk herbaty i przeszedł się po izbie. Był nieco poddenerwowany.  
- Kilka miesięcy temu otrzymaliśmy wiadomość o wampirze grasującym w Hogsmeade – zaczął - Wysłałem do wioski dwóch moich ludzi. Nie dopadli skubańca. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni nie zaatakował już żadnego człowieka. Ab Dumbledore skarżył się tylko, że zakatrupił mu kilka kóz i świń.  
- I ta pijawka szwęda się teraz po Zakazanym Lesie? - zdumiał się Hagrid.  
- Na to wygląda – odrzekł Harry – Od dawna nie był widywany w wiosce. A musi przecież jakoś gasić pragnienie. Widocznie postanowił polować w Zakazanym Lesie.  
- To trochę dziwne – stwierdził Neville – Dobrowolnie zrezygnował z krwi ludzi?  
- Mamy do czynienia z wampirem, który nie do końca akceptuje swoją naturę – odparł natychmiast Harry z pełnym przekonaniem o słuszności swoich podejrzeń - Być może za dnia prowadzi normalne życie. Ma przyjaciół, znajomych. Dopiero nocą budzą się w nim wampirze instynkty.  
- Cholibka, ciężko będzie skubańca dorwać – stwierdził Hagrid.  
- Niekoniecznie – odparł Harry a widząc pytające spojrzenia dodał – Widziałem Lisę Turpin wymykającą się do Zakazanego Lasu nocą. Zniknęła na skraju mapy.  
Neville głośno nabrał powietrza. Hagrid błyskawicznie podniósł się z krzesła. Przeszedł się po izbie, nerwowo czochrając swoją gęstą siwiejącą brodę. Wyglądał na spiętego.  
- Lisa nie jest tą pijawką – stwierdził po chwili.  
Harry i Neville ponownie wymienili krótkie spojrzenia.  
- Wydajesz się być tego bardzo pewny, Hagridzie – odrzekł Harry z uwagą przyglądając się twarzy gajowego – Mi też ciężko się z tym pogodzić. Polubiłem ją. Ale to wyjaśnia dlaczego wampir przestał grasować w Hogsmeade i przeniósł się do Zakazanego Lasu.  
- No właśnie – potwierdził Neville – Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że Lisa samotnie wymyka się do Zakazanego Lasu i...  
- DOŚĆ! - wrzasnął Hagrid tak nagle i tak donośnie, że Harry upuścił filiżankę na podłogę – LISA NIE JEST WAMPIREM. JASNE?!  
Harry i Neville energicznie pokiwali głowami. Obaj byli zbyt wystraszeni, żeby zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania lub oczekiwać jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia. Zresztą i tak by ich nie otrzymali. Hagrid jasno dał do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza z nimi rozmawiać o Lisie Turpin. Resztę herbaty dopili w absolutnej ciszy.  
Kiedy opuścili chatę Hagrida i ruszyli w stronę zamku, zegarek Harry'ego wskazywał godzinę jedenastą. Hulał silny wiatr, który rozdmuchiwał śnieg i skutecznie utrudniał wędrówkę ciasnym tunelem. Po kwadransie dotarli do kamiennych schodów. Harry był całkiem mokry. Marzył o gorącej kąpieli.  
Gdy weszli do sali wejściowej, Neville otrzepał płaszcz ze śniegu. Ruszyli marmurowymi schodami, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady (_Filch się wścieknie!_). Szybko dotarli na pierwsze piętro.  
- Do jutra – pożegnał się Neville i ruszył w głąb korytarza, kierując się w stronę dawnego gabinetu McGonagall. Po chwili zniknął za rogiem.  
Harry machnął różdżką i osuszył swoje ubranie. Ruszył w kierunku schodów prowadzących na górne piętra. Panowała absolutna cisza. Na korytarzach nie było nikogo. Gdy dotarł na siódme piętro, ciszę przerwał odgłos chrapania. Mijał akurat portret śpiącego Eliasza Groźnego, którego małpia głowa oparta była o złotą ramę. Skręcił w lewo i minął komnatę z gobelinem Barnabasza Bzika. Kiedy znalazł się w połowie korytarza, dostrzegł coś w oddali.  
Na kamiennej posadzce leżało coś długiego. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i podszedł ostrożnie. Jego oczom ukazała się kałuża krwi. Leżało w niej ciało chłopaka o czarnych włosach, ubranego w srebrno zieloną szatę. Na piersi miał odznakę prefekta. Trudno było rozpoznać jego twarz, bo podobnie jak pierś, porozcinana była w wielu miejscach. Z każdej rany obficie sączyła się krew. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał skutki zaklęcia Sectusempra. Poczuł, że serce wali mu jak młotem. Wiedział, że aby ocalić życie Ślizgona musi szybko działać.  
- Płomyk, do mnie! - zawołał desperackim głosem i niemal natychmiast tuż obok niego pojawiła się kula ognia z której wyłonił się szkarłatny ptak.  
– Wiesz co masz robić! - zawołał wskazując na ciało wykrwawiającego się chłopca.  
Feniks wesoło zagęgał. Natychmiast nachylił główkę nad ciałem ucznia i zaczął nawilżać otwarte rany swymi łzami. Harry w napięciu obserwował jak przestają krwawić i stopniowa zanikają. Kałuża krwi przestała rosnąć. Kiedy feniks skończył, ciało ucznia nie nosiło już śladów żadnych obrażeń. Harry oświetlił jego twarz różdżką. Była blada jak papier. Uczeń nadal pozostawał nieprzytomny, jednak jego pierś unosiła się i opadała w rytm równomiernych oddechów.  
- Żyje! - odetchnął z ulgą i pogłaskał feniksa – Jak zwykle się spisałeś!  
Uniósł różdżkę do góry i rozświetlił korytarz. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że na jednej ze ścian został niestarannie wypalony, sporej wielkości napis. Koślawe litery układały się w słowa: „SZLAMY I MUGOLAKI WON. NIECH ŻYJE CZYSTA KREW". Poniżej wypalono kilkunastocalowy symbol. Przedstawiał pięcioramienną gwiazdę, zwróconą dwoma wierzchołkami do góry. Była wpisana w okrąg, który tworzył wąż pożerający własny ogon.

Autorstwa Dygusa z harrypotter8 .pl


	7. Waż pożerający własny ogon

**Wąż pożerający własny ogon**

Harry gorączkowo zastanawiał się co też skłoniło Lisę, by udać się samotnie do tak niebezpiecznego miejsca jak Zakazany Las. Z trudem oparł się pokusie by zapytać ją o to wprost, podczas śniadania w Wielkiej Sali, gdy wspólnie zajadali jajka na bekonie. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że musiałby wyjaśnić w jaki sposób dowiedział się o nocnej wyprawie kobiety. Poza tym nieopodal siedziała Meropa Bloomenbach a Harry zauważył, że lubiła nadstawiać uszu gdy ktoś rozmawiał o sprawach poufnych.  
Przez kolejne dni nadarzyło się kilka okazji na dyskretną rozmowę z Lisą, jednak Harry nie potrafił wymyślić pretekstu by skierować luźne pogawędki na właściwy tor. Obawiał się, że wzmianka o śledzeniu jej na mapie mogłaby spotkać się z niezrozumieniem Lisy. Nie miał też zbyt wiele czasu na rozmyślanie o tej sprawie, bo niemal całkowicie pochłonął go quidditch. Nieubłaganie zbliżał się kolejny mecz sezonu, w którym Gryfoni mieli zmierzyć się z Puchonami. Kapitan drużyny Gryffindoru, Edwart Berns nalegał by Harry uczestniczył w treningach. Miał pomóc szukającemu w dopracowaniu technik wyłapywania złotego znicza i udzielić kilku cennych uwag obrońcy. Wieczory Harry spędzał więc głównie na stadionie a gdy wracał do zamku był tak zmarznięty i mokry, że zaraz po gorącej kąpieli kładł się do łóżka.

Na początku grudnia nadeszła gwałtownie zima i rozgościła się na dobre. Szkolne błonia i zamek pokryła gruba warstwa śnieżnego puchu. Siarczysty mróz wszystkim dawał się we znaki. Wiele sów dostarczających poranną pocztę ucierpiało w śnieżnych zamieciach. Te którym udało się dotrzeć do zamku zwykle trafiały pod opiekę Hagrida. Jezioro zamarzło na dobre. Często widywano uczniów, którzy w czasie przerw jeździli po lodowej tafli na łyżwach. Filch kilkakrotnie wpadał w szał, kiedy w tajemniczy sposób śnieżki trafiły w jego głowę, gdy był zajęty odśnieżaniem dziedzińca.  
Harry zaczynał coraz silniej odczuwać tęsknotę za domem. Często myślami był przy żonie i córce. Wspominał radość Lily, gdy dziewczynka po raz pierwszy zobaczyła śnieg. Pierwszy kulig swoich synów. Wciąż miał przed oczami ich roześmiane twarze, purpurowe od mrozu policzki i czerwone nosy. Widział ich oczami wyobraźni skaczących do góry z radości po wygranej bitwie na śnieżki. Widział Ginny z rozwianymi włosami, leżącą na śniegu i zanoszącą się ze śmiechu, na widok Harry'ego z marchewką zamiast nosa (James próbował zmienić go w bałwana a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miał wówczas tylko sześć lat efekt i tak był godny podziwu). Brakowało mu tego bardzo. Tęsknił za Ginny. Za jej dotykiem. Zapachem. Za jej dźwięcznym głosem. Problemy z jakimi borykał się w szkole tylko pogłębiały jego przygnębienie.  
Ilekroć spotykał profesor McGonagall na korytarzu lub w Wielkiej Sali czuł nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Miał wrażenie, że kobieta z niecierpliwością oczekuje jakiegoś przełomu w śledztwie. Minął miesiąc od jego przybycia do zamku a zagadka morderstwa profesora Flitwicka nadal pozostawała nierozwiązana. Co gorsza Harry nie wpadł na żaden nowy trop.  
- Nie przejmuj się tym aż tak bardzo – pocieszał go Neville, gdy któregoś popołudnia odwiedził go w cieplarni numer sześć – Prędzej czy później osoba odpowiedzialna za śmierć Flitwicka popełni jakiś błąd. Wtedy ją zdemaskujesz.  
- Nie mogę czekać na to w nieskończoność – odrzekł zrezygnowany Harry – Nie mam nawet żadnych podejrzanych. Zakładam, że mordercą jest któryś z nauczycieli. Żaden nie miał jednak motywu...  
- Jeśli miałbym kogoś obstawiać – zaczął z namysłem Neville – to byłby to Sylas Wilkie. Źle mu z oczu patrzy. Ile razy go spotykam przechodzą mnie ciarki po plecach.  
Słowa przyjaciela przypomniały Harry'emu o dziwnym zachowaniu nauczyciela numerologii w czasie nocy, gdy obaj patrolowali korytarze. Zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Zaczął sobie wyrzucać, że za dużo czasu poświęca spotkaniom z Lisą i quidditchowi a za mało prowadzeniu śledztwa. Postanowił bliżej przyjrzeć się opiekunowi Ślizgonów. Nadarzała się świetna okazja, ponieważ we wtorkową noc Harry ponownie miał patrolować zamek.  
Wieczorem zaraz po kolacji udał się do pokoju wspólnego. Polecił prefektom zebrać listę nazwisk uczniów, którzy zostają na święta w zamku. Zawiesił także informacje na tablicy ogłoszeń dotyczącą kolejnej wizyty w wiosce Hogsmeade. Później skorzystał z zaproszenia Seana Monaghana i napił się z nim Ognistej Whisky, którą sporządziła własnoręcznie jego matka Abrazja. Rozmawiali głównie o sytuacji w szkole. Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią zdradził, że zamierza od nowego semestru otworzyć Klub Pojedynków.  
- Biorąc pod uwagę mordercę czającego się gdzieś w zamku i wampira szwędającego się po Hogsmeade, uczniom przyda się kilka praktycznych lekcji obrony – argumentował swój pomysł.  
Na kwadrans przed jedenastą Harry podziękował za gościnę i udał się do swojego gabinetu, by przygotować się do nocnego obchodu. Jak zwykle włożył gruby czarny płaszcz, okręcił szyję długim wełnianym szalem (który własnoręcznie wykonała jego teściowa) i sięgnął do kufra po mapę Huncwotów.  
- Co do cholery?! - jęknął sam do siebie, kiedy podniósł wieko i zamiast białego pergaminu ujrzał stos poplątanych szat i tuzin starych, dziurawych skarpetek. Nieco zdenerwowany dokładnie przetrząsnął zawartość kufra, rozrzucając swoje rzeczy po całym gabinecie. Kiedy ujrzał drewniane dno, zrozumiał że mapa zniknęła. Natychmiast wezwał do siebie Gburka.  
- Czy ktoś tu zaglądał pod moją nieobecność? - zapytał nieco podniesionym głosem – Czy ktoś grzebał w moich rzeczach?  
Skrzat nerwowo rozejrzał się po gabinecie.  
- Na to wygląda, sir – odrzekł wskazując głową na porozrzucane po całym gabinecie szaty. Harry prychnął ze złości. Wyjaśnił Gburkowi, że przeszukiwał w pośpiechu zawartość swojego kufra i stąd taki nieporządek.  
- Pan Harry potrzebuje Gburka dużo bardziej niż profesor Flitwick – westchnął skrzat zbierając pośpiesznie porozrzucane ubrania – Gburek przez cały dzień pomagał w kuchni, sir. Nie pilnował pańskiego gabinetu.  
Harry przeklął pod nosem. Skrzat udawał, że tego nie usłyszał.  
- To bardzo dziwne kochanie – stwierdziła Ginny, kiedy rankiem następnego dnia opowiedział jej o zniknięciu mapy, używając do tego sieci Fiuu – Skoro nie zniknęło nic innego, złodziej wiedział czego szuka.  
- Jest tylko kilka osób, które wiedzą o istnieniu mapy – odrzekł bez przekonania Harry – Być może morderca szukał tutaj czegoś co należało do Flitwicka. Korzystając z okazji poszperał w moim kufrze i...  
- Zainteresował go kawałek czystego pergaminu? - mruknęła z niedowierzaniem Ginny a Harry w duchu przyznał jej rację. Mapę musiał zwędzić ktoś kto doskonale znał jej możliwości i wiedział jak można jej użyć.  
Tego dnia Harry nie mógł skupić się na prowadzeniu zajęć. Polecił uczniom drugiego roku, aby dobrali się w pary i przećwiczyli na sobie rzucanie zaklęcia rozweselającego. Sam skrył się za stosem książek leżących na biurku i gorączkowo rozmyślał o kradzieży. Szybko doszedł do wniosku, że o istnieniu mapy wie zaledwie kilka osób a tylko jedna spośród nich przebywa obecnie w zamku.  
- Neville, rozmawiałeś ostatnio z kimś na temat mapy Huncwotów? - zapytał przyjaciela podczas lunchu w Wielkiej Sali, korzystając z okazji że inni nauczycieli nie zdołali jeszcze dotrzeć na śniadanie. Mogli więc dyskretnie porozmawiać.  
- Na temat mapy? - zdziwił się Neville – No coś ty. Po co miałbym z kimś o tym rozmawiać?  
Harry opowiedział mu o wczorajszym odkryciu. Szczere zdumienie na twarzy mężczyzny utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Neville nie mógł mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
- O ile się nie mylę, Harry – zaczął po chwili mężczyzna marszcząc czoło, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał – Jest w zamku jeszcze jedna osoba, która wiedziała o mapie. Rubeus Hagrid.

Trop wskazany przez Neville'a wydawał się całkiem słuszny. Harry doskonale wiedział, że Hagrid miewał trudności w dochowaniu sekretów i wiele razy wpadał przez to w tarapaty. Być może wygadał komuś jak działa mapa. Niewykluczone, że osoba odpowiedzialna za śmierć Flitwicka chciała mieć pewność, że nie zostanie w ten sposób zdemaskowana. W Harrym odżyła nadzieja na postęp w śledztwie. Liczył, że zeznania Hagrida pomogą odkryć nowe fakty.  
Wspólnie z Nevillem postanowił odwiedzić gajowego. Zaraz po wieczornej uczcie udał się do swojego gabinetu. Ubrał płaszcz, opatulił się szalem, ukrył w głębokiej kieszeni różdżkę i zszedł do sali wejściowej. Neville czekał na niego podparty o klepsydrę Hufflepuffu. Miał na sobie kraciasty płaszcz, grubą wełnianą czapę z pomponami i długi szal, sięgający mu do pasa.  
- Puchoni są na trzecim miejscu – oznajmił wskazując na poziom szmaragdów w klepsydrach, prezentujący aktualną punktację domów – Jeszcze pięćdziesiąt punktów i wyprzedzą Ślizgonów.  
- Może uda wam się zdobyć kilka punktów w najbliższym meczu – stwierdził bez entuzjazmu Harry ruszając w kierunku dębowych wrót – Nasz szukający, Barry White jest świetny. Z pewnością szybko złapie znicz.  
Neville nic nie odpowiedział. Wyglądał na nieco obrażonego. Bez słowa ruszył za Harrym.  
Wyszli na kamienne schody, przykryte grubą warstwą śniegu. Harry rozjaśnił drogę różdżką. Dostrzegł wykopany w półtorametrowej warstwie śniegu tunel, którym poruszali się za dnia uczniowie. Ruszył, słysząc za sobą kroki Neville'a. Po chwili marszu skręcili w lewo. Tunel się rozdwajał. Ruszyli lewą odnogą. Harry dostrzegł majaczący w oddali las. Na jego tle odznaczała się niewielka drewniana chatka, której dach pokryty był czapą śniegu. Na jego krawędzi wisiały olbrzymie sople. Z okien wylewało się na błonia ciepłe światło.  
Gdy stanęli przed chatą, z wnętrza dało się słyszeć ujadanie Kła. Harry załomotał w drzwi. Po chwili wyłoniła się zza nich wielka włochata głowa Hagrida. Wyraźnie uradowany gajowy zaprosił ich do środka. Kiedy Harry przekroczył próg izby uderzyła go fala ciepłego powietrza. Nad otwartym paleniskiem kołysał się parujący miedziany kociołek. Jego zawartość wesoło bulgotała. Z sufitu jak zawsze zwisały szynki i bażanty. Przy łóżku, na niewielkiej szafce zbitej z kilku niezbyt dokładnie okorowanych desek stało zdjęcie w czarnej ramce. Przedstawiało dwie dorosłe osoby i troje nastolatków. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał fotografię swojej rodziny. Wysłał ją Hagridowi w ubiegłym roku wraz z prezentem urodzinowym.  
Neville zdjął płaszcz i usiadł przy drewnianym stole. Harry pogłaskał przeciągającego się leniwie na fotelu Kła i zrobił to samo. Gajowy wstawił wodę na herbatę i wyciągnął z kredensu kilka sucharów. Postawił je na stole i zajął jedno z krzeseł.  
- Tak się zastanawiałem kiedy mnie w końcu odwiedzisz – stwierdził obdarzając Harry'ego wesołym spojrzeniem.  
- Przepraszam, byłem trochę zajęty – odrzekł z zakłopotaniem Harry nie mogąc znaleźć lepszego wyjaśnienia dla faktu, że będąc od miesiąca w szkole ani razu nie zajrzał do chatki Hagrida.  
- Się rozumie chłopie – odrzekł olbrzym poklepując go po ramieniu – Masz teraz poważne zadanie na głowie. Cholibka, byleś tylko szybko dorwał tego mordercę.  
Harry i Neville wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.  
- No właśnie Hagridzie – zaczął ostrożnie Neville – Przyszliśmy do ciebie w tej sprawie.  
- A co ja wam mogę tutaj pomóc?! - zdziwił się olbrzym wstając z miejsca by zdjąć gwiżdżący czajnik z paleniska.  
- Hagridzie, ktoś zwędził mi mapę Huncwotów – oznajmił Harry poprawiając nerwowo okulary na nosie – Przypuszczamy, że może to być ta sama osoba, która zamordowała profesora Flitwicka.  
Hagrid postawił na stole trzy filiżanki z gorącą herbatą. Jego twarz wyrażała zdumienie. Nadal nie rozumiał co może mieć z tym wspólnego.  
- Morderca musiał skądś dowiedzieć się, że posiadam mapę Hogwartu i bał się, że dzięki niej go zdemaskuję – ciągnął dalej Harry – Nic innego nie zostało skradzione, więc złodziej musiał doskonale wiedzieć po co się zakradł.  
- I zastanawialiśmy się, czy przypadkiem... ee... czy może nie rozmawiałeś z kimś o mapie Harry'ego – dokończył Neville energicznie mieszając herbatę i z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się pokrytym zielonym meszkiem sucharom.  
Hagrid nie wyglądał na rozzłoszczonego ani na urażonego. Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
- No co wy chłopaki? - odrzekł ze zdziwieniem olbrzym – A bo ja to mam ostatnio czas na pogaduchy? Całe dnie spędzam w Zakazanym Lesie. Znaczy jak nie mam lekcji. Dopiero co żeśmy wrócili z Kłem.  
- W Zakazanym Lesie? - zdumiał się Harry i przypominając sobie nocną wyprawę Lisy szybko dodał – A co tam robisz?  
Hagrid podrapał się swoją wielką dłonią po łysiejącej głowie. Pociągnął łyk gorącej herbaty i rzekł:  
- Poluję. Tropię. Grasuje tam jakiś drapieżnik. Do tej pory zabijał głównie dirikraki, nieśmiałki i akromentule, ale dwa dni temu zakatrupił centaura.  
- Centaura?! - zdumiał się Neville odstawiając energicznie filiżankę – Jakie zwierzę jest na tyle zwinne i sprytne, żeby zabić centaura?  
- Żadne – odrzekł Harry wstając z miejsca by przejść się w te i wewte, powoli zaczynał rozumieć co sprowadziło Lisę Turpin do lasu – Ten drapieżnik nie jest zwierzęciem. Przynajmniej nie w pełni.  
Hagrid i Neville obdarzyli go zdumionymi spojrzeniami.  
- Czy te martwe zwierzęta miały jakieś ślady na ciele? - zapytał Harry nie spiesząc się z jakimikolwiek wyjaśnieniami, jego mózg pracował teraz na pełnych obrotach.  
- Były rozszarpane – odrzekł krótko Hagid.  
- To zapewne dzieło dzikich zwierząt – stwierdził z powagą Harry – Powiedz, czy akromentule miały jakieś szczególne ślady na ciele? Może ślady kłów?  
Hagrid zastanowił się chwilę nim odpowiedział.  
- Cholibka, Harry. Nie przyglądałem się im tak dokładnie.  
- A centaur? Miał ślady kłów na szyi?  
- Co ty podejrzewasz? - zapytał w końcu Neville nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać niepewności.  
Harry pociągnął łyk herbaty i przeszedł się po izbie. Był nieco poddenerwowany.  
- Kilka miesięcy temu otrzymaliśmy wiadomość o wampirze grasującym w Hogsmeade – zaczął - Wysłałem do wioski dwóch moich ludzi. Nie dopadli skubańca. W ciągu kolejnych tygodni nie zaatakował już żadnego człowieka. Ab Dumbledore skarżył się tylko, że zakatrupił mu kilka kóz i świń.  
- I ta pijawka szwęda się teraz po Zakazanym Lesie? - zdumiał się Hagrid.  
- Na to wygląda – odrzekł Harry – Od dawna nie był widywany w wiosce. A musi przecież jakoś gasić pragnienie. Widocznie postanowił polować w Zakazanym Lesie.  
- To trochę dziwne – stwierdził Neville – Dobrowolnie zrezygnował z krwi ludzi?  
- Mamy do czynienia z wampirem, który nie do końca akceptuje swoją naturę – odparł natychmiast Harry z pełnym przekonaniem o słuszności swoich podejrzeń - Być może za dnia prowadzi normalne życie. Ma przyjaciół, znajomych. Dopiero nocą budzą się w nim wampirze instynkty.  
- Cholibka, ciężko będzie skubańca dorwać – stwierdził Hagrid.  
- Niekoniecznie – odparł Harry a widząc pytające spojrzenia dodał – Widziałem Lisę Turpin wymykającą się do Zakazanego Lasu nocą. Zniknęła na skraju mapy.  
Neville głośno nabrał powietrza. Hagrid błyskawicznie podniósł się z krzesła. Przeszedł się po izbie, nerwowo czochrając swoją gęstą siwiejącą brodę. Wyglądał na spiętego.  
- Lisa nie jest tą pijawką – stwierdził po chwili.  
Harry i Neville ponownie wymienili krótkie spojrzenia.  
- Wydajesz się być tego bardzo pewny, Hagridzie – odrzekł Harry z uwagą przyglądając się twarzy gajowego – Mi też ciężko się z tym pogodzić. Polubiłem ją. Ale to wyjaśnia dlaczego wampir przestał grasować w Hogsmeade i przeniósł się do Zakazanego Lasu.  
- No właśnie – potwierdził Neville – Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że Lisa samotnie wymyka się do Zakazanego Lasu i...  
- DOŚĆ! - wrzasnął Hagrid tak nagle i tak donośnie, że Harry upuścił filiżankę na podłogę – LISA NIE JEST WAMPIREM. JASNE?!  
Harry i Neville energicznie pokiwali głowami. Obaj byli zbyt wystraszeni, żeby zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania lub oczekiwać jakiegokolwiek wyjaśnienia. Zresztą i tak by ich nie otrzymali. Hagrid jasno dał do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza z nimi rozmawiać o Lisie Turpin. Resztę herbaty dopili w absolutnej ciszy.  
Kiedy opuścili chatę Hagrida i ruszyli w stronę zamku, zegarek Harry'ego wskazywał godzinę jedenastą. Hulał silny wiatr, który rozdmuchiwał śnieg i skutecznie utrudniał wędrówkę ciasnym tunelem. Po kwadransie dotarli do kamiennych schodów. Harry był całkiem mokry. Marzył o gorącej kąpieli.  
Gdy weszli do sali wejściowej, Neville otrzepał płaszcz ze śniegu. Ruszyli marmurowymi schodami, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady (_Filch się wścieknie!_). Szybko dotarli na pierwsze piętro.  
- Do jutra – pożegnał się Neville i ruszył w głąb korytarza, kierując się w stronę dawnego gabinetu McGonagall. Po chwili zniknął za rogiem.  
Harry machnął różdżką i osuszył swoje ubranie. Ruszył w kierunku schodów prowadzących na górne piętra. Panowała absolutna cisza. Na korytarzach nie było nikogo. Gdy dotarł na siódme piętro, ciszę przerwał odgłos chrapania. Mijał akurat portret śpiącego Eliasza Groźnego, którego małpia głowa oparta była o złotą ramę. Skręcił w lewo i minął komnatę z gobelinem Barnabasza Bzika. Kiedy znalazł się w połowie korytarza, dostrzegł coś w oddali.  
Na kamiennej posadzce leżało coś długiego. Wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę i podszedł ostrożnie. Jego oczom ukazała się kałuża krwi. Leżało w niej ciało chłopaka o czarnych włosach, ubranego w srebrno zieloną szatę. Na piersi miał odznakę prefekta. Trudno było rozpoznać jego twarz, bo podobnie jak pierś, porozcinana była w wielu miejscach. Z każdej rany obficie sączyła się krew. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał skutki zaklęcia Sectusempra. Poczuł, że serce wali mu jak młotem. Wiedział, że aby ocalić życie Ślizgona musi szybko działać.  
- Płomyk, do mnie! - zawołał desperackim głosem i niemal natychmiast tuż obok niego pojawiła się kula ognia z której wyłonił się szkarłatny ptak.  
– Wiesz co masz robić! - zawołał wskazując na ciało wykrwawiającego się chłopca.  
Feniks wesoło zagęgał. Natychmiast nachylił główkę nad ciałem ucznia i zaczął nawilżać otwarte rany swymi łzami. Harry w napięciu obserwował jak przestają krwawić i stopniowa zanikają. Kałuża krwi przestała rosnąć. Kiedy feniks skończył, ciało ucznia nie nosiło już śladów żadnych obrażeń. Harry oświetlił jego twarz różdżką. Była blada jak papier. Uczeń nadal pozostawał nieprzytomny, jednak jego pierś unosiła się i opadała w rytm równomiernych oddechów.  
- Żyje! - odetchnął z ulgą i pogłaskał feniksa – Jak zwykle się spisałeś!  
Uniósł różdżkę do góry i rozświetlił korytarz. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że na jednej ze ścian został niestarannie wypalony, sporej wielkości napis. Koślawe litery układały się w słowa: „SZLAMY I MUGOLAKI WON. NIECH ŻYJE CZYSTA KREW". Poniżej wypalono kilkunastocalowy symbol. Przedstawiał pięcioramienną gwiazdę, zwróconą dwoma wierzchołkami do góry. Była wpisana w okrąg, który tworzył wąż pożerający własny ogon.


	8. Pamiętnik Księcia

Harry przez chwilę wpatrywał się w skupieniu zdaniom wypalonym na ścianie. Nie był ikonografem i nigdy nie specjalizował się w symbolach,miał jednak pewność że umieszczony pod złowrogim hasłem tajemniczy znak nie znalazł się tu przypadkowo.  
- Płomyk, powiadom McGonagall – polecił feniksowi, który na te słowa zamienił się w kulę ognia i zniknął. Harry przykucnął obok ucznia.  
Przyglądał się w oczekiwaniu jego twarzy. Chłopak nadal był blady i nieprzytomny. Na jego czole pojawiły się krople potu. Oddychał jednak równo i pełnymi piersiami. Harry pomyślał, że młodzieniec miał dużo szczęścia. Żadne czary nie są w stanie zniwelować niedoboru krwi w organizmie. Gdyby więc został znaleziony chwilę później, najpewniej nie udałoby się go uratować.  
- Widzę, że się broniłeś – mruknął sam do siebie Harry, kiedy dostrzegł nadpalone od zaklęć i rozszarpane fragmenty szaty Ślizgona – Zapewne nakryłeś autora tych haseł.  
Na korytarzu dało się słyszeć odgłosy pospiesznych kroków. Harry powstał i odwrócił się do tyłu. Ujrzał nadbiegającą ku niemu profesor McGonagall. Towarzyszył jej Monaghan, Slughorn oraz Neville. Wszyscy czworo mieli bardzo poważne miny.  
- Na brodę Merlina! - jęknął Slughorn na widok leżącego na posadzce ucznia.  
McGonagall upewniła się, że stan Ślizgona jest stabilny i zbliżyła się do ściany. Przyłożyła dłoń do ust i wpatrywała się wrogiemu hasłu z osłupieniem.  
- Co to wszystko oznacza?! - zapytał zaaferowany Neville.  
- To pewnie wygłupy jakichś lekkomyślnych uczniów – stwierdził bez przekonania Monaghan stając obok McGonagall, która nadal milczała wędrując wzrokiem po symbolach na ścianie.  
- Te wygłupy o mały włos nie skończyły się tragicznie – odrzekł z powagą Harry – Ten młody prefekt mógł się wykrwawić. Przypuszczam, że zaatakował go ten kto wypalił slogan na ścianie.  
- Chłopca trzeba natychmiast zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego – oznajmiła w końcu McGonagall odwracając wzrok od ściany i spoglądając z niepokojem na ucznia leżącego na posadzce – Kiedy zajmie się nim Poppy, będzie czas na dalsze rozmowy!  
Wszyscy przytaknęli. Harry machnął różdżką i ciało chłopca uniosło się do góry, lewitując w pozycji leżącej. Wraz z Nevillem ruszył w milczeniu do skrzydła szpitalnego a ciało ucznia unosiło się za nimi. Monaghan udał się na szóste piętro, by powiadomić o zajściu Sylasa Wilkie, który pełnił obowiązki opiekuna Ślizgonów. Slughorn wraz z McGonagall pospiesznie ruszyli do jej gabinetu, aby w napięciu oczekiwać pozostałych.  
- Co się mu stało?! - jęknęła pani Pomfrey wynurzając się ze swojego gabinetu i pośpiesznym krokiem ruszyła ku nieprzytomnemu uczniowi, który już leżał na jednym z wolnych łóżek. Harry pokrótce opowiedział co zaszło. Kobieta była wstrząśnięta.  
Neville przysiadł na sąsiednim łóżku i wpatrywał się w nieprzytomnego chłopca w milczeniu. Wyglądał na bardzo przygnębionego i przejętego.  
- A niech mnie! Chłopak ma szczęście że żyje! - zawołała Pomfrey, kiedy bliżej przyjrzała się uczniowi – Zaraz się nim zajmę... Czekolada... tak tak... gdzieś powinnam mieć jeszcze dwie tabliczki...  
- To my nie będziemy przeszkadzać – stwierdził Harry ruszając ku wyjściu – Pani dyrektor nas oczekuje. Zajrzymy tu później.  
Neville wstał z łóżka i ruszył za Harrym. Po chwili pospiesznie kroczyli w kierunku dolnych pięter zamku, mijając kolejne stopnie kamiennych schodów.  
- Cholera, co się tutaj dzieje Harry?! - jęknął Neville przerywając milczenie jakie towarzyszyło ich wędrówce – Najpierw morderstwo Flitwicka, teraz ten Ślizgon...  
- Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale się dowiem – odrzekł rzeczowo Harry – Uczeń został trafiony zaklęciem Sectusempra. Tego zaklęcia nie ma w żadnych książkach ani podręcznikach... no może poza jednym egzemplarzem...  
Neville obdarzył go zdumionym spojrzeniem. Nic nie rozumiał. Harry nie silił się jednak na wyjaśnienia. Zbyt był pochłonięty analizowaniem sytuacji.  
Zaklęcie Sectusempra lata temu wynalazł Severus Snape. Umieścił je na marginesach swojego egzemplarza podręcznika do eliksirów i opatrzył uwagą: „Na wrogów". Poza Harrym zaklęcie znały tylko trzy osoby – Ron, Hermiona oraz Draco Malfoy. Harry był przekonany, że żadna z tych osób nie mogła opowiedzieć o zaklęciu komuś innemu. Było zbyt okrutne i przesycone czarną magią. Ten kto je rzucił na prefekta Ślizgonów musiał dowiedzieć się o klątwie w jakiś inny sposób.  
- Jesteście wreszcie! - zawołała McGonagall, kiedy Harry i Neville załomotali mosiężną kołatką w drzwi gabinetu i nie czekając na zaproszenie weszli do środka.  
Monaghan i Slughorn trzymali w dłoniach szklanki z Ognisą Whisky. McGonagall stała za biurkiem. Wyglądała na bardzo zaniepokojoną. Jej szklanka była pusta.  
Harry podszedł bliżej. Rozejrzał się pośpiesznie po gabinecie. Kolista komnata jak zwykle zagracona była srebrnymi instrumentami, które stały na stolikach o pajęczych nóżkach, terkocząc cicho i wydmuchując stróżki dymu. Na ścianach wisiały portrety dawnych dyrektorów. Większość z nich smacznie spała, pochrapując na przemian. Harry dostrzegł, że portret Dumbledore'a jest pusty. Jego uwagę przykuła kamienne misa, której krawędzie zdobiły dziwne znaki.  
Myślodsiewnia spoczywała na biurku dyrektora. Tuż obok niej stał otwarty kufer. Wewnątrz znajdowały się setki flakoników opatrzonych podpisami, w których wirowała srebrnobiała substancja. Harry przez chwilę wodził oczami po rozmaitych nazwiskach, które widniały na niewielkich nalepkach.  
- To kolekcja wspomnień, które zebrał profesor Dumbledore – oznajmiła stonowanym głosem McGonagall zamykając wieko kufra – Albus zapisał mi je w testamencie razem z myślodsiewnią.  
- Dotyczą życia Toma Riddle'a – odrzekł Harry dotykając dłonią kamiennej misy.  
- Między innymi – odparła McGonagall odstawiając kufer do szafki przy ścianie – Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Co z chłopcem?  
- Nic mu nie będzie – stwierdził Neville błądząc oczami po portretach dawnych dyrektorów – Pani Pomfrey się nim zajęła. Powinien niebawem odzyskać przytomność.  
- Całe szczęście! - ucieszyła się McGonagall – Wystarczy, że mamy na głowie jedno morderstwo. Myślicie, że jedno z drugim jest powiązane?  
- Nie da się tego wykluczyć – odparł Harry – Na szczęście ten kto wypalił symbole na ścianie i zaatakował prefekta użył niespotykanego zaklęcia. Takiego, którego nie ma w żadnych książkach.  
Monaghan, Slughorn i McGonagall obdarzyli go zainteresowanymi spojrzeniami.  
- To zaklęcie wynalazł nieżyjący dziś profesor Snape – kontynuował Harry – Poza mną znają je tylko trzy osoby. Żadna z tych osób nie mogła pisnąć słowa na temat tej klątwy...  
- Więc jak to możliwe, że któryś z uczniów ją poznał?! - jęknął z przejęciem Slughorn – Bo nie wydaje mi się możliwe, żeby w tym zajściu maczał palce jakiś nauczyciel.  
- Ja również tego nie zakładam – odrzekł Harry – Zaklęcie mógł rzucić niemal każdy uczeń. Nie trzeba do tego żadnych specjalnych zdolności. Sam rzuciłem je mając jedynie szesnaście lat – zamilkł na chwilę wzdrygając się na myśl o tamtym zdarzeniu ale widząc zniecierpliwienie na twarzach towarzyszy szybko dodał - Wygląda na to, że jakiś uczeń wszedł w posiadanie prywatnych rzeczy Severusa Snape'a.  
- To wykluczone – zaoponowała McGonagall wstając zza biurka i przechadzając się nerwowo po gabinecie – Wszelkie prywatne rzeczy Severusa zostały zabezpieczone w jego dawnym gabinecie. Nie miał rodziny, więc nikt się o nie nie upomniał. Loch opieczętowano zaklęciami, więc żaden uczeń nie zdołałby się do niego dostać.  
- To jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie, pani profesor – odrzekł Harry.  
- A w jaki sposób ty poznałeś zaklęcie? - zapytał zaintrygowany Monaghan.  
Harry opowiedział zgromadzonym o starym podręczniku, którego używał Severus Snape będąc na szóstym roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Wyjaśnił, że książka została solidnie ukryta i nie ma możliwości, by ktokolwiek wszedł w jej posiadanie.  
- Warto więc pójść tym tropem – skwitował Monaghan, kiedy Harry zakończył opowieść – Trzeba obejrzeć gabinet tego Snape'a...  
- Nie zapominajmy też o tym dziwnym symbolu na ścianie – przypomniał Slughorn.  
- Zajmę się obiema sprawami – odrzekł Harry a wszyscy poparli go kiwając głowami.

Następnego ranka Harry wstał bardzo wcześnie. Po porannej toalecie zszedł do Wielkiej Sali gdzie zjadł śniadanie w towarzystwie Lisy i Rolandy Hooch. Wieść o ataku na prefekta Slytherinu rozeszła się po szkole lotem błyskawicy, więc podczas porannego posiłku nie obyło się bez pytań o to okropne zajście. Wśród Ślizgonów pojawiały się sugestie, że w zajściu palce maczali mieszkańcy Gryffindoru. Lisa, jako jedyna skupiła się na tajemniczym symbolu, który wypalono na ścianie.  
- To bardzo interesujące – stwierdziła, kiedy Harry opisał jej go dokładnie – Pięcioramienna gwiazda zwrócona dwoma ramionami do góry to pentagram odwrócony. Symbol czarnej magii. Ten kto używa tego znaku z pewnością jest czarnoksiężnikiem. Wężem naznaczone są osoby siejące chaos i śmierć.  
- To mi nie wiele wyjaśnia – stwierdził Harry uśmiechając się nieznacznie.  
- Powinieneś porozmawiać z Sybillą – odparła Lisa poklepując go po ramieniu – Ona doskonale zna się na ikonografii i symbolach. Być może naprowadzi cię na coś, podsunie jakiś trop.  
Harry niechętnie przyznał jej rację.  
Nie uśmiechało mu się spotkanie ze zdziwaczałą nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa, która na każdym kroku przepowiadała mu śmierć i straszne zdarzenia, jakie miały naznaczyć jego życie. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że Trelawney pomimo swoich dziwactw przejawiała zdolności wóżbiarskie i dysponowała ogromną wiedzą na ten temat. Znając jej słabość do kuchennej sherry, postanowił zaraz po śniadaniu udać się do wieży północnej.  
Kwadrans później wspinał się po krętych schodkach, dysząc ciężko. Gdy znalazł się u szczytu, usłyszał nad sobą kilka głosów. Na niewielkiej platformie przywitała go zaskoczona grupa uczniów, niechętnie przygotowująca się do pierwszej lekcji. Dwie długowłose dziewczyny wpatrywały się w niego z nieskrytym uwielbieniem. Harry obdarzył je nieznacznym uśmiechem i utkwił wzrok w okrągłej klapie w suficie. Widniała na niej ta sama co przed laty mosiężna tabliczka z nazwiskiem nauczycielki. Nim Harry zdołał coś powiedzieć, klapa odskoczyła na bok odsłaniając dziurę z której wysunęła się srebrna drabina. Kiedy oparła się na posadzce, Harry wspiął się do góry i w chwilę później stał pośród okrągłych stolików, fotelików i puf, w klasie wypełnionej mętną, szkarłatną poświatą.  
Gdy tylko zdołał rozejrzeć się wokół siebie, stwierdził że sala wróżbiarstwa nic się nie zmieniła od czasu gdy po raz ostatni opuszczał ją po skończonych zajęciach. Okna jak zwykle były pozasłaniane. Nad ogniem nadal wisiał miedziany kocioł z którego unosiła się ciężka, odurzająca woń. Półki wciąż zawalone były piórami, pękami świec, kryształowymi kulami czy też wyszczerbionymi, pokrytymi kurzem filiżankami.  
- Harry, mój chłopcze. Spodziewałam się ciebie – oznajmiła tajemniczym, aksamitnym głosem Trelawney, wyłaniając się zza drzwi swojego gabinetu – Widmo śmierci nadal wisi nad tobą. Wyczuwam je nawet teraz.  
- Oczywiście – stwierdził ze znużeniem Harry robiąc krok w kierunku kobiety – Ale skoro się pani mnie spodziewała, wie pani z pewnością po co tutaj jestem.  
Trelawney mrugnęła dwukrotnie oczami, powiększonymi przez grube okulary. Zaczęła nerwowo bawić się koralikami, które zwisały jej z długiej szyi.  
- Oczywiście, że wiem. Przed moim wewnętrznym okiem nie ma żadnych tajemnic. Niegrzeczne byłoby jednak z mojej strony, uniemożliwienie ci poinformowania mnie o powodach twojej wizyty.  
Harry prychnął z oburzeniem ale Trelawney tego nie zauważyła. Kiedy opowiedział jej o wydarzeniach minionej nocy i o symbolu, który ktoś wypalił na ścianie, zarzuciła sobie zwiewny szal na szyję, poprawiła okulary na nosie i westchnęła.  
- Pięcioramienna gwiazda to pentagram – zaczęła aksamitnym głosem – Skierowany dwoma ramionami do góry symbolizuje wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia. Osoba, która go używa z pewnością dysponuje wiedzą przeznaczoną dla nielicznych. Dla grona zaufanych.  
- Dla Rady Starszych? - podsunął jej Harry.  
- Zakładam, że można tak nazwać grono osób wtajemniczonych – stwierdziła Trelawney przechadzając się po klasie – Wąż, który tworzy okrąg wokół pentagramu to Uroboros.  
- Symbolizuje chaos i śmierć? - zapytał Harry przypominając sobie słowa Lisy.  
Trelawney westchnęła rozkładając ręce.  
- Wręcz przeciwnie, mój drogi – oznajmiła stonowanym głosem – Gryzący własny ogon wąż wskazuje, że koniec w procesie wiecznego powtarzania odpowiada początkowi. Uroboros jest symbolem nieskończoności. Wiecznego powrotu.  
Harry próbował w myślach zebrać słowa kobiety w jedną spójną całość.  
- Czyli ten symbol może być wizytówką kogoś, kto posiada wiedzę na temat sposobu osiągnięcia nieśmiertelności?! - zapytał zaintrygowany – Wiedzę, którą posiadają nieliczni?  
- Ujmując to w bardzo dużym uproszczeniu – stwierdziła Trelawney bawiąc się swoimi koralikami – Pentakl znajduje się na pierwszej karcie Wielkich Arkan...  
- Pentakl?! - zapytał zdumiony Harry – Co to słowo oznacza?  
Trelawney ponownie poprawiła okulary na nosie. Sprawiała wrażenie nad wyraz szczęśliwej z faktu, że Harry po raz kolejny dał wyraz swojej niewiedzy.  
- Och, mój drogi – zaczęła po chwili – Gdybyś tylko uważał na moich zajęciach, dziś wiedziałbyś że pentakl to krążek z wyrysowanym wewnątrz magicznym znakiem. Tutaj akurat z pentagramem...  
- Wspominała pani coś o kartach – odrzekł Harry lekceważącym tonem.  
- Nie o byle jakich kartach! - oburzyła się kobieta – Mówimy o kartach Tarota. O Wielkich Arkanach! O karcie Maga!  
- A co symbolizuje karta Maga? - zapytał Harry przepraszającym tonem.  
- Obawiam się, że będziesz musiał sam się tego dowiedzieć – stwierdziła chłodno kobieta – Moi uczniowie czekają na kolejną lekcje. Do widzenia.

Harry miał mętlik w głowie. Rozmowa z profesor Trelawney utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że symbol wypalony na ścianie ma coś wspólnego z Radą Starszych, o której wspominał Rowle. Tylko dlaczego były śmierciożerca zainteresował się grupą starców, którzy zamierzali zgłębić tajniki nieśmiertelności. I co to ma wspólnego z tajemniczym zabójstwem profesora Flitwicka? Czemu miał służyć wrogi napis na ścianie korytarza?  
Chociaż kilka spraw stało się jasnych, wiele pytań nadal pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Harry postanowił poszukać informacji o tajemniczym symbolu w bibliotece szkolnej. Do tego potrzeba było jednak więcej czasu, a wyjaśnienie ataku na prefekta Slytherinu było sprawą zbyt pilną.  
Harry był zdeterminowany, by złapać sprawcę nim Ślizgon odzyska przytomność i sam opowie kto go zaatakował. Chciał w ten sposób wykazać się przed McGonagall, która mogła być nieco zawiedziona jego poczynaniami w ramach śledztwa.  
Zaraz po lunchu Harry odwołał wszystkie swoje lekcje. Postanowił skupić się na wyjaśnieniu wydarzeń minionej nocy i schwytać winnego. Trop prowadził do starego gabinetu Severusa Snape'a. Zanim jednak tam się udał, chciał zorientować się o stan zdrowia rannego ucznia. Zmierzając w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego gorączkowo analizował wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni. W głębi serca czuł, że w jakiś sposób wszystkie te niezrozumiałe wydarzenia, począwszy od zabójstwa Flitwicka, przez śmierć Rowle'a, kradzież mapy Huncwotów, aż po atak na prefekta, łączą się ze sobą.  
Kiedy wszedł do podłużnej sali szpitalnej, poczuł drżenie serca. Pośród pustych łóżek zaścielonych śnieżnobiałą pościelą był rozstawiony parawan. Tuż obok niego stała Lisa Turpin, pogrążona w cichej rozmowie z jakimś wysokim mężczyzną o kasztanowych włosach, ubranym w turkusową szatę.  
- Och, Harry! - zawołała na jego widok odsłaniając w uśmiechu śnieżnobiałe zęby – Spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj!  
Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i podszedł bliżej.  
- To jest Sylas Wilkie – oznajmiła kobieta wskazując dłonią na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę.  
Harry przyjrzał się mu dokładniej. Wyglądał jakby dokuczał mu jakiś przykry zapach. Szczupłą, opaloną twarz wykrzywiał nieprzyjemny grymas, który podkreślał zmarszczki mimiczne. Pociągłe usta układały się w złośliwym uśmieszku. Niesfornie sterczące włosy opadały na czoło, przysłaniając nieznacznie skośne, podkrążone oczy.  
- Nareszcie mamy okazję się poznać – syknął mężczyzna chrapliwym, odpychającym głosem podając Harry'emu rękę – Jest pan tutaj legendą. Wszyscy o panu mówią.  
W tonie wypowiedzi mężczyzny dało się wyczuć nutę ironii i kpiny.  
- Mam nadzieje, że mówią same dobre rzeczy – odpowiedział Harry nieco rozdrażnionym głosem i zwrócił się ponownie do Lisy – Jak czuje się chłopiec?  
- Pani Pomfrey mówi, że niebawem powinien odzyskać przytomność – odpowiedziała Lisa poprawiając czerwone korale, które opadały na jej odsłonięty, przyprószony piegami dekolt. Harry przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu.  
- Muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo zaniepokojony tym co spotkało Malkolma – zaczął niespodziewanie Wilkie tym samym chrapliwym głosem – Rodzina Higgsów cieszy się uznaniem w świecie czarodziejów. Malkolm ma nieposzlakowaną opinię. Jest lubiany w szkole. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ktoś go zaatakował?  
- Być może nakrył osobę, która wypaliła te okropne hasła na ścianie – odrzekła Lisa a Sylas obdarzył ją krótkim niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem.  
- Zgadzam się z Lisą – stwierdził Harry widząc, że mężczyzna oczekuje na jego wypowiedź – Oczywiście, w tej chwili są to tylko nasze domysły. Odpowiedź na pańskie pytanie poznamy niebawem, jak tylko chłopak odzyska przytomność.  
- Przecież prosiłam, żeby dać pacjentowi spokój! - rozległ się poirytowany głos pani Pomfrey, która wyszła ze swojego gabinetu niosąc na ręku tuzin ręczników – Potrzebuje teraz ciszy i spokoju! Proszę mi tu nie sterczeć!  
Harry uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, kiedy kobieta stanęła tuż obok niego. Sylas Wilkie wyglądał na oburzonego a Lisa była wyraźnie zmieszana.  
- Potter, wiedziałam że prędzej czy później znowu tutaj trafisz! - jęknęła Pomfrey obdarzając go nieznacznym uśmiechem i odprowadzając wszystkich do drzwi wyjściowych.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin sprawa ataku na ucznia się wyjaśni. Chłopak odzyska przytomność i sam o tym opowie. Nie mógł jednak biernie na to czekać. Gdy tylko pożegnał się z Lisą, ruszył do sali wejściowej, kierując się w stronę lochów. Chciał czym prędzej obejrzeć stary gabinet Snape'a.  
- Dobrze, że cię widzę Harry – rozległ się podekscytowany głos Monaghana, który niespodziewanie wyłonił się z Wielkiej Sali. Trzymał w ręku egzemplarz Proroka Codziennego. Wyglądał na rozgorączkowanego.  
- Co się stało? - zapytał Harry stając w miejscu.  
– Znaleźli ciało zbiega z Azkabanu!  
Podsunął Harry'emu pod nos gazetę. Na stronie głównej widniało duże zdjęcie przedstawiające starą, walącą się chatę stojącą na skraju lasu. Tuż obok trzech czarodziejów pochylało się ze zdumieniem nad ciałem leżącym na trawie. Duży iskrzący nagłówek głosił: LUCJUSZ MALFOY NIE ŻYJE!  
Zaintrygowany Harry pośpiesznie zaczął czytać krótką notkę pod zdjęciem:

_„Ubiegłego wieczoru do naszej redakcji dotarła wstrząsająca informacja dotycząca zbiega z Azkabanu, Lucjusza Malfoya. Znany śmierciożerca, który do tej pory uważany był za zaginionego, został znaleziony przez kilku mugoli. Jego ciało spoczywało na podłodze izby, którą zamieszkiwał. Aurorzy stwierdzili, że mężczyzna nie żyje od co najmniej kilku miesięcy. Zginął najprawdopodobniej od śmiercionośnego zaklęcia..."_

Dalsza część artykułu zawierała informacje o tym, że Lucjusz Malfoy ukrywał się jako zdziwaczały starzec mieszkając samotnie w starej szopie na skraju lasu. Cytowano też wypowiedzi kilku aurorów. Choć Harry był zupełnie zaskoczony nie rozumiał dlaczego artykuł tak bardzo przykuł uwagę Monaghana.  
- Pewnie dorwali go dawni koledzy – odrzekł Harry opuszczając gazetę i widząc pełne napięcia spojrzenie towarzysza szybko dodał – Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak cię to zainteresowało, Sean?  
- Och, Harry! Przyjrzyj się dokładniej zdjęciu - jęknął zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna wskazując na fotografię starej szopy – Zobacz co jest na drzwiach!  
Harry wytężył wzrok żeby dostrzec coś, co wcześniej umknęło jego uwadze. Na uchylonych drzwiach chaty widniał wypalony pentagram, wpisany w okrąg, który tworzył wąż. Identyczny jak ten, który ktoś wypalił na ścianie korytarza.  
- A niech mnie! - jęknął zaskoczony – Widzę, że mamy tutaj dużo poważniejszy problem niż nam się wydaje!  
Monaghan żywo pokiwał głową.  
- Skontaktuję się z moim przyjacielem z biura aurorów – oznajmił Harry – I dowiem się na ten temat czegoś więcej. Ale najpierw muszę coś sprawdzić.  
- Co może być ważniejsze od tej sprawy, Harry?! - jęknął zdziwiony mężczyzna.  
Harry wyjaśnił mu, że zamierza obejrzeć lochy i gabinet dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów. Monaghan postanowił mu towarzyszyć. Zeszli pośpiesznie do podziemi i po chwili stanęli w ciemnym lochu, prowadzącym do klasy eliksirów.  
- Slughorn od dawna nie korzysta z tej sali – stwierdził mężczyzna przyglądając się z bliska dębowym drzwiom.  
Ruszyli w głąb lochu, mijając kolejne drzwi. Harry zatrzymał się dopiero przy ostatnich. Widniała na nich pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii. Była zerwana.  
- Wygląda na to, że gabinet był słabo zabezpieczony – stwierdził Harry otwierając drzwi na oścież.  
Ich oczom ukazał się niewielki, ciemny loch zagracony stosem starych pergaminów, ksiąg i kociołków. Po biurku porozrzucane były puste fiolki. Na półkach stało kilka słoików z ogonkami szczurów i innymi składnikami. Gruba warstwa kurzu była naruszona. Na podłodze widać było ślady czyichś butów.  
Harry wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się dookoła.  
- Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu czegoś szukał – oznajmił zaintrygowany Monaghan.  
- I z całą pewnością znalazł – odrzekł Harry sięgając po starą, zniszczoną książkę leżącą na biurku. Na jej grzbiecie widniał połyskujący napis: „Własność Księcia Półkrwi".  
- Znalazłeś coś? - zapytał Monaghan podchodząc bliżej.  
- Tak. Stary pamiętnik – odrzekł Harry otwierając dziennik.  
Jego oczom ukazały się pożółkłe stronice dziennika, które wyglądały jak brudnopis. Wszędzie pełno było koślawych dopisków. Zakreślonych zdań. Szkaradnych rysunków. Zupełnie jak w starym egzemplarzu podręcznika do eliksirów, który niegdyś była własnością Severusa Snape'a.  
- Napisał coś ciekawego? - dopytywał się zniecierpliwiony Monaghan.  
Harry przewracał kolejne stronice dziennika, szukając czegoś co mogło zostać zakreślone lub oznaczone przez włamywacza. Dziennik skrywał wiele prywatnych zapisków, złośliwych uwag ale także eksperymentalne przepisy i wynalezione eliksiry. Wertując po kilka kartek w pewnym momencie Harry dostrzegł starannie wyrysowany portret smukłej kobiety o długich włosach. Od razu domyślił się kogo przedstawia. Szkic wypełniał całą stronę dziennika a obok, widniała niestarannie, jakby w pośpiechu nakreślona, notatka.

_2 sierpnia 1981 r._

Znowu był z nią. Zostawił bękarta z Lily i wyjechał z tą całą Laurą. Nałgał, że to wyjazd służbowy. Mówiłem Lily, że jest draniem i oszustem. Mówiłem, że prędzej czy później ją unieszczęśliwi. Wreszcie mam dowód! Wreszcie pokażę Lily jaki jest ten jej cudowny mężulek. Niech zobaczy, niech przejrzy na oczy. Wreszcie przekona się, że Potter ją zdradza z tą rozwiązłą Laurą Meadowes...

Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka. Wpatrywał się przez chwilkę w pośpiesznie nakreślone słowa. Milczał. Przez głowę przelatywał mu natłok myśli. Od dawna wiedział, że jego ojciec nie był aniołkiem i że w czasach szkolnych zachowywał się jak Draco Malfoy. Wszyscy którzy znali jego rodziców wmawiali mu jednak, że po ślubie James się zmienił. Wydoroślał. Czy to możliwe, że kłamali? Czy to możliwe, że Severus Snape miał rację?  
Nagle do gabinetu wpadł Neville. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Całą drogę musiał biec bo chwilę potrwało nim spokojnie złapał oddech.  
- Co się stało?! - jęknął zaskoczony Monaghan. Harry milczał. Wpatrywał się jednak w przyjaciela w napięciu oczekując wieści, które ze sobą przynosił.  
- Chłopak odzyskał przytomność – oznajmił grobowym tonem Neville wpatrując się ze zmartwieniem w Harry'ego.  
- To świetnie! - ucieszył się Monaghan.  
- Powiedział, kto go napadł? - zapytał Harry zamykając pamiętnik.  
- Tak – odrzekł Neville wstrzymując na chwilę powietrze - Powiedział, że był to _James Potter._


End file.
